Poison
by Shadicgon
Summary: After "dying" at Spider-Man's hands, Venom finds himself alive and in a new world. You know the rest, he bonds with someone and causes chaos all around the place...just that this time, he will NEVER let go of his new host. (Spider-Man 3 Venom) (Rated T for now).
1. A Poisonous Beginning

**In memory of Stan Lee.**

* * *

 **…** **That damn… SPIDER-MAN!**

 **He… he really hates us! If he didn't he wouldn't have gotten rid of us in that church, if he didn't he wouldn't have separated us from Eddie, and if he didn't he wouldn't have used that goblin bomb on us!**

 **…** **And yet…**

 **I'm sure we SHOULD be dead. We swear the attack hit us face first.**

 **We start looking around and notice that we aren't in that construction site anymore, the same place we held MJ captive, the same place we stabbed Harry with his own weapon.**

 **Instead we are… somewhere were the skies are red, its filled with tons of trash and…games?**

 **We keep looking around and notice something beneath us…its Eddie, or at least he was. We move near him and try to use the symbiosis…**

 **But we can't.**

 **Eddie is no longer with us.**

 **Did he save us?**

 **No, the explosion definitely hit us both at the same time, there's no way he could have done it. But, maybe God heard his prays and allowed him to take all the damage we should have taken? We knew he hated both Spiderman and Peter but… to think he would hate them so much, or love us so much, as to give up his life just to save us...**

 **He really was a weird human. He hated us, but he tried to save us, just like Peter …whatever, we weren't anything but business partners in the first place.**

 **Nothing but business partners.**

 **We'll find a new host soon enough, one that actually kills that spider.**

 **We start moving around. It's a slow process. Having no host makes it harder to transport. However we manage to do it with ease. As who says: Slow but simple. Moving like this was the way we found Peter after all: we got into his bike and followed him for a while until he was tired enough to not notice our presence and so bond with him.**

 **Maybe the same method will work twice, or we could maybe just go and look for someone desiring…**

 **Power.**

 **Yeah, we'll offer someone power and then we'll completely take them! What we didn't do with Peter will be done with our next victim!**

 **We move faster around the place** **, eager.** **No doubt it'll be hard to find a new host around here. We must go back to N.Y. and find someone else, someone willing to bond with us…**

 **Someone who's willing to kill the spider with us.**

 **After a while of moving we reach a** **n…** **interesting scenario. One really interesting and weird scenario.**

 **There are three women, a** **boy and a girl tied to some sort of trash mountain with cables surrounding their bodies in…'explicit' ways. And their suits are kind of explicit as well. "Indecent," as Peter and Eddie would say.**

 **Then we see a giant black… robot(?)** **holding a giant axe, the robot had a design of skeletons, and he is going around the place back and forward…is he taking a look over them?**

"…I'm bored!" **we hear him scream at the top of his lungs, if he has any to begin with.** "Why must I take care of these CPUs while the others are doing literally anything better than this!?"

 **He starts looking around him,** **as if checking to see if someone is watching.** **Luckily enough we are hidden behind a pile of trash so he won't see us.** "I'll just go kill some monsters around the area, hopefully that will calm me a bit."

 **We see him leave the people called 'CPUs' for now, weird we thought that term was referred for those things computers had, at least that's what was on Peter's memories.**

 **Making sure the robot had left, we jump in front of the 'CPUs' and take a note of how all of them are sleeping** **. Actually no, they are unconscious** **. Taking advantage of the situation we start climbing into the woman with purple hair and a purple skin suit that** **was mildly destroyed, but not** **enough to not show anything 18+.**

 **Well here we go!**

"Mmm!" **The purple haired woman flinched and hissed at the feeling of us jumping on her. We start expanding all around her body, making sure to not leave a single spot free of us, and the moment we're done we immediately take a peek inside her memories.**

 **…**

 **We see and understand.**

 **Apparently we are in a fantasy like world with monsters roaming around, adventurers ready to fight** **them, most of them are called Guild** **members and, obviously, work in the Guild, there is technology in all countries that overcomes the one of New York, at least when it comes to games and entertainment, there are four nations each ruled by a Goddess, also called CPU or Console Patrol Unit, the same four people who are currently trapped in here…**

 **And yes, that boy is a girl with a really flat chest and lack of girly attributes.**

 **As for the fifth one, the younger girl…she's the younger sister of this Goddess.**

 **The name of the little one is Nepgear, and her Goddess name is Purple Sister.**

 **Interesting.**

 **Very, very interesting.**

 **One little tiny problem though…**

 **THERE IS NO SPIDERMAN IN HERE!**

 **Its official: we died and went to hell!**

 **Curse you Eddie and…Sandman! Curse you both pair of useless third quality villains! How are we supposed to get our vengeance now!?**

 **…**

 **We slowly leave the body of the Goddess and fall flat on the ground… there's no point in continuing, Venom only exists to get vengeance, the only reason we exist is to kill Peter Parker and Spiderman. If we are taken away from that right…**

 **Then our existence holds a minimum value.**

 **Unless… we start from zero at this place. I look at the younger girl, she has a light pink color hair and a white skin suit. Her fair skin would captivate most teenagers since she looks like one as well… according to her big sister's memories this girl is just the same way Peter was before gaining his powers.**

 **Intelligent, submissive, a lack of self-confidence, easy to bully, looks up to people a lot, and has a crush on a girl that probably will never put attention to her, not in the way she wants it at least…**

 **This girl…**

 **Is she the equivalent of Peter in this world?**

 **We slowly move near her and look at her with curiosity, there's no doubt, she represents what the Spiderman should represent: a kind personality with great sense of justice. The only thing she misses is the great jokes.**

 **(Okay even Peter missed that last point, pretty often.)**

 **She can become that, an equivalent of Spiderman a superheroine, if she gets out of her current problem.**

 **Making some memory at what we saw in the head of the older CPU, we found out that games, this world's main economy, have been vandalized lately by a group called ASIC. Their leaders are not satisfied with their already terrorists acts, but have also started doing actual stuff that would be incredibly illegal back on Earth.**

 **The Goddesses came here in an effort to put down the leaders once and for all but were** **beaten almost effortlessly** **by the main one: CFW Magic.**

 **…** **We can feel it, this kid wants power, she wants power to face this Magic again and win, she wants power to help her sister and her friends, and with that power will come…a great responsibility.**

 **…**

 **Like bullshit we'll let that happen!**

 **It's the perfect vengeance towards the arachnid, and now the one who was supposed to become a heroine will no longer be that. Even if it doesn't affect him directly, it'll make us feel accomplished! She reminds us so much of our first love, of Peter Parker.**

 **We can be one with her…**

 **And then she might reject us…**

 **…**

 **No, this time it won't be like that, not if we do a PERFECT SYMBIOSIS!**

 **Yeah, we should have done that with Peter and Eddie, if we had then none of this would have happened!**

 **Well then Nepgear, it was nice to meet you.**

 **Goodbye.**

* * *

 **Three Months later...**

* * *

Planeptune, one of the four nations of Gamindustri.

This place is also known as the land of Purple Progress. For the last three years its Goddess and Goddess Candidate have been missing, or that's what they told to the public. The truth is, they were both captured by ASIC.

On top of the Planeptower, the main and highest buildings in the nation, were three people talking.

One of them was a teenage girl with looks of being 16 years old with brown hair tied with a leafy bow, wearing an oversized blue coat, a black shirt and shorts along with brown shoes, she's a Guild member. Another is a girl who also looks to be on her 16's with peach color hair and a read headband on top of it, she's also a nurse in training. She's wearing a wool shirt along a red short skirt and white shoes. The last one is a tiny fairy-esque girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and blue dress for clothes. Lastly, she's riding a flying tome, and at the same time she holds a small green crystal on her right hand.

"Alright let's go over tomorrow's plan to rescue the CPUs," the small fairy goaded a serious expression on her face. "IF and Compa, you two will go to the Gamindustri Graveyard and, using the Share Crystal, you two will set free the CPUs. You'll bring them here, and once together we'll think of a new plan to take down ASIC once and for all."

"Simple enough. Right Compa?" the brunette asked her friend with a laid back tone.

"Y-Yes Iffy, with this Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge and the others will finally come home!" the girl now known as Compa spoke those words with happiness, if not without a little bit of nerves creeping into her tone. "And I have just one question: The Share Crystal, it's fully made out of Share Energy, correct?"

The fairy left out a tiny sigh. "Indeed. Share Energy, the energy that people create when they put their faith into a Goddess, has declined a lot, due to them being absent for a lot of time. It took us three years just to make this small one…"

Her expression saddened, as a thought came to her. "Girls… if it comes that you can only save one…bring Neptune home, as much as I don't like to admit it, she's the best one to charge against them."

"No problem, Histoire," IF spoke those words with security on her voice "We'll save Nep and the others with no-…"

She suddenly stopped. She…felt something…wrong.

Something… evil.

"Did someone else felt a chill run through their spines?" she asked, glancing around.

The fairy, Histoire, answered with a bit of fear in her eyes "It's-it's weird, the-the Sharacite… it's trying to tell me something, something dark, something diabolic… I've never felt this much madness before!"

Compa felt scared of something too. "I have…a horrible feeling that something is coming"

A great pillar of light emerged from outside a nearby window and a moment later, it suddenly shattered as a being entered. Everyone present turned to see the thing in complete shock.

The 'Monster' had a height not that different from both IF and Compa, but the similarities stopped pretty much there. The skin was completely dark with some white on the torso in the form of a spider and a giant N in the middle of it. It had some chest that proved it was female, it had long dark purple hair with a white D-Pad Clip in it, the hands of the being had claws for fingers and the same can be said for its feet. Its face was darkened as well, with nothing but two white eyes with a power symbol for pupils and a mouth, from where a giant, slimy tongue emerged, with sharpened teeth flashing, lastly there were black tendrils coming out of its body.

It looked at Compa before speaking, **"No, it's not something, it's someone."**

The humans and fairy almost scream from the fear the monster caused. However, a mix of fear and confusion appeared after they heard it talk. Even if it was a bit rougher than what it was, they recognized that voice anywhere and the clip on its head only heped in making them more sure of their theory.

"N-Nepgear, is that you!?" IF asked in panic, her body shaking with disbelief.

The creature only smirked before giving a step forward, at which they responded by taking a step back. **"Is that the way you greet an old friend, Iffy?"**

She started looking more carefully at the humans. **"…You two have surely changed, last time I saw you, the two of you were smaller and less developed…except you Iffy, you still haven't drank your milk have you?"**

Normally, the brunette would have felt insulted for that remark. However, this wasn't by any means a normal situation.

 **"Whatever** **."** the creature, Nepgear, shook off, turning towards Histoire. **"Hey Histy. How long has it been since we were captured?"**

The tiny fairy was paralyzed, but had enough strength to answer, "Three years…"

 **"Really? Guess you lose track of time when you are out cold,"** the being that was Nepgear responded, looking at her hand before shaking her head. **"Well, what's done is done. Histoire, IF, Compa, you three are my best friends, you three are part of what gives meaning to my life. That's why I'm here: to give you power, just like the one I was given."**

Black color goo started forming on her hand before going back to it. **"I fought it for a while. I thought it was dangerous. I was so wrong. We merged and became one, and now I feel better than ever."**

Her words caused a representation of what happened in the mind of Histoire. "…Nepgear, I believe some sort of…demon took possession of you. If you let me help you I can find a way to retrieve it, or I can find a way to heal you."

That snapped Nepgear. **"HEAL ME!?"** she shouted. Her words made the fairy flinch and fly a bit more to the back. **"I'm not ill or sick, so why do I need to be healed!? And besides, Venom isn't a demon!"**

This time, Histoire decided to answer back, "I am your oracle and this world's tome. I have never seen something like this before, so whatever got you may not even belong to this dimension! We don't know the side effects it currently has on you!"

 **"Oh, side effects. So that's what worried you, eh? Don't worry Histy, aside from my new strength the only side effect I can take out is my new design."** the blackened Nepgear cackled.

"That's not my point! Imagine what that thing is doing to you right now!" Histoire tried to reason.

 **"It's not doing anything to me. Venom is dead."** Venom Nepgear responded. Even though her words were spoken it didn't look like anyone had processed them.

Compa managed to speak up. "If that's the case, why do you like that?"

 **"Well, he forced the two of us to bond into a single being. However, I thought the same as you: that he was a demon, so I resisted, and he had to destroy my mind to complete the perfect symbiosis."** Venom Nepgear explained slowly. Time seemed to stop for everyone present. Their blood had been drained from their faces, so much so that they looked pale enough to be compared to a dead person. **"He died and so did the past me. I'm the result of that symbiosis. Guess you could say my father killed my mother in order to create the perfect child: Me."**

"T-that's a horrible thing to do!" The peach haired girl, Compa, screamed, hearing the story of how the symbiosis was done.

 **"…** **'Horrible'** **? No, this is a true act of mercy, an act of love. Venom used to have someone called Peter, but he finished rejecting him completely. Right afterwards, Venom found someone who shared his same hatred for the boy and bonded with him, but Peter just killed him."** Venom Nepgear explained, her tone bitter. **"Desperate, Venom found us in the Graveyard and entered my sister's memory and realized that I was like Peter, his first host, his first love, so he couldn't help but go after me. Just that this time he wouldn't allow to be separated from me, that's why he forced me to go through that painful experience so he wouldn't be alone anymore. At least, that's what I think. To be honest I never fully knew what was inside his head."**

No one understood a thing about this. Some sort of thing had 'killed' Nepgear, and then fused with the corpse to the point where it couldn't be considered alive anymore and in exchange the corpse was forcefully brought back to life.

 **"Yeah… guess it would be what the narrator just said."** Venom Nepgear commented, helping up those readers who didn't fully understand her story.

"But, how can you be fine with it?" Histoire asked, a tone of sadness in her voice. "From your words I'd go as far as saying that the only thing that makes you Nepgear is your body and the fact you have her memories."

The symbiote-possessed Goddess let out a chuckle. **"Silly Histy… it's my body, so of course I remember everything that happened before being captured. I'm still me, with the slight difference that my personality was erased and replaced by a better one. One that gives me more power, the power I need to destroy ASIC once and for all."**

The black goo from before started reforming on her hands as she showed it to her friends. **"I came here to give you the same power."**

It took the three others a full minute to fully understand her words.

And when they did, a great feeling of fear overtook them that they didn't even bother trying to hide from their expressions.

"Are you insane, Nepgear!?" IF screamed with all the force her lungs had. "You are asking us to leave our humanity behind for… power!"

Venom Nepgear got confused at her words. **_"Ask?_ I'm not asking you to do it. I'm _telling_ you to do it."**

By the time she ended her sentence, she was already in front of Histoire. **"Starting with you!"** she shouted loudly, thrusting her arm forward at the small fairy's face.

Before she could lay a hand on her oracle, however, a tickling feeling ran through her body. She knew this feeling thanks to Venom's memory. **_Spider-sense is tingling!_**

To say IF was impressed the moment the monster going by the name of her friend jumped back instants before she even pulled the trigger of her gun would be a huge understatement.

 **"Were you seriously about to murder your friend?"** Nepgear asked, hoping to break the brunette with her words.

"N-NO! YOU AREN'T MY FRIEND! MY FRIEND WOULDN'T DO ANY OF THIS!" IF yelled, aiming at the monster. This time she wasn't going to miss, she was sure. "YOU ARE JUST A MONSTER WHO'S NO DIFFERENT THAN ANY ASIC MEMBER!"

Gunshots started occurring, one after another. Poor IF didn't have the willpower to look at her target, if she had her brain would have processed faster what had happened, and by the time she opened them she saw all the bullets implanted in some weird black goo coming out of the tendrils in Nepgear's body and covering her face.

Thanks to her mind barely working she wasn't able to move away from Venom Nepgear, who had cut the distance between the two and delivered a tough punch on her friend's gut, knocking the air out of her and causing her to fall to the ground face first.

 _S-since when…_ _was she this strong…?_ That was IF's current train of thought and almost in no time she had lost all the strength to remain awake.

Compa, while still in panic, managed to summon her syringe and started shooting 'magical bullets' out of it, all of them easily avoided by the monster who knew the exact place they would land the exact moment the nurse girl fired the shot.

Just like it happened with the brunette, Nepgear quickly gave the younger teenager a One-Shot that knocked her to the ground but didn't manage to get her out cold.

 **"Your body is weaker than IF's, so I really don't want to accidently break it**." Venom Nepgear whispered quietly, though darkly.

And suddenly, there was only one left.

Turning left, she found Histoire summoning butterfly like wings that shone amazingly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Nepgear…"

 ** _She's bluffing._** Venom Nepgear spoke to herself. Her spider-sense hadn't activated, so it could only mean she was all bark and no bite.

 **"Histy, you were always like a mother to me."** Venom Nepgear cooed. **"That's why I want to give you this power.** **And** **I'll do it even if I must kill you for it."**

The tome's eyes widened as the monster continued, **"You see, I can literally reanimate any dead and turn them like me. The only difference is that there'll be nothing inside them, just the reanimated body with the memories of the owner. Now, I don't want to do that…"**

Venom Nepgear flashed her teeth at Histoire. **"But I will if you don't cooperate with me."**

"…"

Histoire knew it was useless, they were going to be 'Venomized', weather they liked it or not, and afterwards there would be nothing left of them. Not a single trace that they were once humans. Or tome, in her case.

Then, an idea popped in her head. "It… must be hard to make us bond to a symbiote by force, right?"

The expression on the symbiote-possessed Goddess changed to one that showed she was thinking. Histoire saw opportunity, and took it. "Let's do this, I'll save you the problems of turning me and I'll turn into… one of your kind by my own will… but in exchange, please let go of IF and Compa. Those two haven't done anything to deserve this."

 **"…"** Venom Nepgear's expression easily showed how much she was thinking about this option.

"So, what do you say, Nepgear?" Histoire slowly asked, ready to start moving should the monster say no.

 **"…"** a grin appeared on the symbiote-possessed Goddess's face **"You can call it a deal, Histy."**

"But before that… I want you to know something…" Histoire whispered, her eyes fierce. "To me, Nepgear is dead. To me, you aren't Nepgear, you are a monster who took her skin and placed it on itself. And that's why, even if you give me an order, I'll make sure to screw it up as much as I can just to make you suffer."

The expression of the fairy went from a scared one to a violent one. She closed her eyes, and simply muttered three words.

"Do your worst."

She stayed there, waiting for literally anything to happen.

 **"Maybe you're right."**

Histoire slowly peeked open one eye to see the monster looking… almost disappointed.

 **"Maybe I'm not Nepgear anymore. Thank you for making me realize it. Please call me…** ** _Poison_** **."**

After those words, Histoire closed her eyes tightly again, expecting to be stabbed, to be covered in the black goo that surrounded the newly renamed Poison…

But nothing happened. She opened her eyes three minutes later to find out that Poison had left the place.

Not knowing what really happened she just fell to the ground (still on top of her tome) and started breathing almost as if she had been separated from air.

One thing was for sure:

Nepgear was gone and was never coming back.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Planeptune…**

 **Poison POV…**

* * *

 **I land on top of a building in the edges of the city, and look around to confirm that I'm alone.**

 **Seeing no one but me, I sigh and notice a small hand mirror near me on the ground. I take it and notice my power symbol eyes go bright. At the same time, I notice I have dragon like wings… guess this is how my HDD looks now.**

 **HDD… Hard Drive Divinity, the transformation to my Goddess form…**

 **Looking at it now, I don't look as Godly as I used to back then. A pillar of light surrounds me and when it dies, both my wings and the bright of my eyes disappear...yet, the power symbol remains.**

 **I drop the mirror into the ground and sit on top of the building's border.**

 **Why didn't I turn her?**

 **I could have done it and once she realized the power it brought she would have loved it and embraced it.**

 **…**

 **Guess there's still some Nepgear in me.**

 **I stare into the city and remember how New York has nothing that can be possibly compared to this place. I feel proud of my nation…am I even part of it at this point?**

 **Am I destined to be alone?**

 **…**

 **Am I even alone?**

 **Venom is dead, he died giving birth to me, and so did Nepgear…**

 **Is there even a reason for my existence?**

 **…**

 **There is, I just need to find someone who will accept me, someone who will be willing to be with me.**

 **Let's think about someone…**

 **Venom went after Nepgear because she reminded him of his first host…**

 **…** **His first love…**

 **I grinned, thinking of an idea, and I start to** **ponder** **on the answer of a single question:**

 **Who is Nepgear's first love?**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thaks to ButterHunter for Beta-reading this story.**

 **So yeah, this thing will only be a two shots story, and maybe even a sequel.**

 **I took the Venom from the first trilogy of Spider-man due to being I felt like they didn't use his potential to the maximum.**

 **I like Tom Hardy's Venom more than this one but hey, his Venom is the real concept of Anti-Hero while this one is still a villain.**

 **And no, you don't really have to know a lot about the Neptunia series to read this since it focuses on the beginning of the second game, which is the first one of the canon series, and just goes a bit further in some bosses.**

 **Also, this story was mainly based on the comic: What if Spider-Man the Other?**

 **And yes, Poison would be an OC.**

 **For those wondering: The spidey sense recieved a small upgrade thanks to the user being capable of leveling up, and with the level up her stats increase and so, her abilities become better (like in any RPG). And for the record, she's not even level 10 yet.**

 **This is my first Neptunia X Spider-man Crossover so, what do you think of it?**

 **Last but not least, The cover belongs to my friend Gbang786, you can find him on Devianart, and funny thing, this story should have been published in December but some stuff happened and thus it got delayed.**

 **I won't mention them due to the fact I don't want to be lynched.**

 **Anyways, next chapter. The amazing conclussion!**

 **Man, I wish _Carnage_ was here to see it.**

 **Shadic Out.**

 **:)**


	2. Massacre

Lastation.

One of the four Nations of Gamindustri aside from Planeptune, Lowee and Leanbox.

Home of the Goddess Black Heart, a Nation where advancement is the most important thing, and while they aren't as advanced as the futuristic-looking Planeptune, it isn't left behind by much.

This Nation's main color is black as you can guess. Even with their Goddess captured, it has made a better job than the other Nations in keeping Share Energy, they may not have a lot but compared to the other places then they had a mine of gold in there.

And now, the Basilicom, the place where one of the only CPU Candidates lives is the place this story is taking place.

Speaking of said Goddess Candidate, she's asleep in her room; the poor CPU was tired from doing about thirty quests in between yesterday and today, all without sleeping or taking the slightest rest.

The hour is eleven o clock, certainly a good time to be sleeping if you were planning on helping your home the next day…well, except for someone who was already doing that.

* * *

 **Lastation's Basilicom. CPU's office:**

The office of Lady Black Heart is nothing out of the ordinary. It's just a black room with a desk filled with papers to be stamped, sign, and many other things.

Right now, a woman with short silver hair, a black button shirt on top of a white one and black shorts was sitting on that desk filling all the important things to fill.

She was used to doing this.

Even before her Goddess was captured, Kei Jinguji had always been a hard worker, an example to the other Oracles the CPUs had and also, a close "friend" of the Goddess herself and her little sister.

"I think this is the last one." With a tired expression she stamped the paper and inclined on the chair she was using, and hey, she may be a hard worker but she's still a human with obvious limits.

Ever since the day Noire, A.K.A Black Heart got captured her workload had increased by millions of Billions.

But she wasn't one to give up. She had heard Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire, possessed a plan to save the CPUs so it meant she only had to keep doing this for some more time before finally getting a deserved break, even if she barely knew the meaning of that word.

"Just a bit more before you finally arrive, Noire." She rarely smiled at something that wasn't a good business, however, who wouldn't smile at the thought of a friend finally being rescued.

Taking a look at the hour on her wrist watch she sighed and started leaving the office to go into her room to finally get some sleep…

If only life were easy.

 **"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT ON FLOOR -1!"**

"…What!?" not giving a crap about the alarm going off, or about the fact that it may be an attack of ASIC, she ran to the elevator and quickly started making her way to the floor underground.

That floor had been built three months ago; it cost them about half of the Nation's bucket, but, it had to be created.

Tapping her foot on the ground she waited impatiently for the machine to reach the destination. "Quick…quick…!" she summoned a sheathed rapier from her hammerspace, a sort of inventory, and prepared for the worse.

As she reached the main lobby, she had to step out of that elevator in order to head for the one that got her to that place.

Weirdly enough, there wasn't anyone around, not the receptionist nor were the guards…it simply was empty.

"H-HELP!" the sound of a guard screaming could be heard all the way to our Oracle.

No sound came after that.

Suddenly, the door of the lobby opened showing the arrival of two groups of people, one was wearing black clothes and carrying machine guns and another group that was composed of people using all sorts of guns while wearing a similar design of clothes between each other.

"We received your Call to Duty, Dark Ops presenting themselves!" one of the members introduced himself to Kei.

A girl that belonged to the other group stood forward. She had pale gray hair and wears a sort of revealing black tank top, black shorts, red high tight socks with shoes of the same color all while holding some sort of gun sword with a red bracelet on her right hand. "Name's God Eater, I belong to the Lastation Defense Force, and we received the emergency call too and came to help! I'm still a rookie but that doesn't mean I'm-"

"I know that I _hired_ all of you! More importantly, hurry down, we can't by any circumstance let anything down there to be stolen!" she looked nervous, worried, and desperate.

With a nod, the group of soldiers ran to the receptionist desk and found the place empty save for a few drops of blood in there…they weren't going to question anything.

God Eater moved to the PC and typed the word: " **WeaponK** " before the ground behind her opened, just like a secret entrance to a dungeon.

Without wasting time, all the units moved forward, Kei had unsheathed her rapier and followed close after them. She wasn't a skilled fighter however she knew a thing or two about using a sword.

All of them ran with all their energies. Whoever entered make it ASIC, another criminal organization, or the group of people that have been stealing weapons from them, couldn't take a single thing they were keeping down there.

Even though it was the first floor underground, the put it about 100m below the surface to make sure it would be harder to find but since the only way to enter was through the secret entrance, of course, it meant some time to reach the place.

And after a while, they finally made it…there was a metal door half-opened with a keyboard beside it, which had a giant cut in the form of a claw and sparks coming out of it.

 _That's what triggered the alarm._ Kei thought quickly before pushing the door opened.

…

She regretted it immediately.

She always knew the design to be simple. It was an open area with a lot of chambers that lead into the different specimens they had…and now the bad things came.

For starters, it was dark since all the lights machines were shattered most likely to blind all the enemies, and about the "enemies".

The bodies of Basilicom staff members were hanging in the ceiling upside down tied to a…black spider web, and those were the ones breathing.

The rest was on the blood covered ground. Some simply had their neck snapped, others were missing their heads, and others looked like had been set on fire. Perhaps the fact they were holding flamethrowers along some sort of microphones had something to do with it.

That wasn't really important. There were other things like the smell.

Such "beautiful" smell was enough to make the Oracle fall on her knees and puke whatever was inside of her.

Of course, there were other people that wanted to do that, however, they all had a mission.

"Secure the perimeter and look for the responsible!" one of the Dark Ops yelled after activating the flashlight of his gun.

Soon enough the rest did the same, as for the LDF's, they took out a flashlight of their own and started looking around.

God Eater had to cover her nose so she wouldn't end as Kei did just a few moments ago. If she had to say, there were twenty-five casualties, which about fifteen weren't recognizable, and twelve wounded. Quite the number since the alarm sounded about two minutes before they had arrived at the scene.

Trying to not give importance to her stomach that wasn't handling well the situation, she started looking around. Some of the LDF's were helping down the webbed people while others were in the same situation as her.

The Dark Ops unit was being more professional with placing a finger on the fallen guard's necks to make sure of how many casualties there really were.

 **CRACK!**

The sound of something breaking caught everyone's attention.

Soon enough a member of the Dark Ops team ran to the place the noise had been made and found himself in front of a door with the label: "Danger, do not let the specimen escape for any reason!"

Kicking it opened was the worst mistake he could have done.

A creature jumped on top of him and punched him in the face with enough strength to snap his neck.

"Mason, NO!" another of the members opened fire against the creature, only for this one to jump into the ceiling and then with some amazing abilities jumping right aside the Oracle who was still in front of the entrance.

"Please, don't hurt her!" God Eater screamed, fear all over her voice.

 **"…Hurt her? No thanks, I already got what I wanted or should I say "Who I wanted"."** For everyone's surprise, it spoke. The light on their weapons finally hit her and everyone could now see what the thing they were facing was.

Poison expanded her wings before flying out of the place.

They wanted to go after her but right now the life of the Oracle was more important.

God Eater ran towards Kei and placed her hands on the Oracle's shoulders "Mam, are you fi-"

Kei shoved her aside and ran to the place Poison came out from. She ignored the now dead Mason and opened the door he opened…

…

The thing she feared the most just happened.

One of them was stolen, and it wasn't just anyone.

For whoever did a good show on her Basilicom stole the most dangerous and powerful of the things they were keeping there in case of not the most powerful.

 **Specimen "C" had been stolen.**

* * *

 **Gamindustri Graveyard. 3AM:**

This place holds a lot of stories.

It's the main base for the four felons.

The four are known as:

CFW Judge: The robot from the last chapter.

CFW Brave: He is a robot that could resemble a samurai if the giant golden sword he carries isn't an implication. His main color is red and his chest had the form of a golden lion, lastly, on his back, he has airplane wings.

CFW Trick: A weird creature with a yellow armor surrounding most of his body and a giant red tongue hanging from there. He has horn-like flames shooting out of his head, and a spiky, green shell.

And CFW Magic: the only human looking of the four. She has pale skin and long pink hair tied in twin tails. Her clothes are literally black color armor in the form of a revealing bikini with giant wings and a giant scythe she uses to battle.

The Graveyard is also the place where the four Goddesses where defeated.

It's the place where the Deity of Sin is set to be reborn.

It's also the place where the four felons are right now!

Standing in front of the location where four Goddesses are still captured, the four felons stood watching an opened black cocoon in the place CPU Candidate Purple Sister, or Nepgear should have been in.

CFW Magic sighed before speaking "Let me get this through…again," she took a deep breath to calm her rage "For the last three months in the place of the CPU Candidate, a black color cocoon appeared in her place, and during all that time you questioned **NOTHING**!?"

Judge looked at the ground before answering "…Yes?"

"Why?"

"Well," and so, he started his story "I thought that a really powerful and strong monster would emerge from it and I would have the chance to kill it in order to spend some good time, but, when I came back from goofing off just a few hours ago, I realized the thing inside hatched already when I wasn't around."

"And that's when you decided to call us?" Brave asked not that surprised with his partner's story.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me capture it so I can kill it later." He asked with a really venomous voice. He had been waiting months for the creature to leave its egg only for this one to do it when he wasn't around.

He wasn't going to have that!

He'd fight it and kill it!

"No thanks, I could use that time to go and watch some cute little pies that are hurt and heal them~" Trick licked his lips knowing very well what he meant.

The others did as well and immediately felt sick at their partner's true intentions…well, more like only Brave and Judge felt like that, the latter less than the first one while Magic cared nothing of his partner's disgusting addictions to little girls.

Brave decided to answer honestly "Listen, for more than I would like to help, I have to make sure things are going well in Lastation, we need to keep winning Shares so our Deity is revived."

"I agree, besides, that's not what you should be getting focused on," Magic's tone was cold, cold enough to freeze any mortal that dared to hear her "for now, you go and get lost, the adults will discuss about our next course of actions now that you let a CPU escape."

"…But I-"

Magic took out her scythe and aimed it at Judge "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"…No." he made a " _TSK_ " before leaving slowly.

He could hear them talking about bringing some recruits and underlings to take care of the Goddesses while he did all he shouldn't be doing.

It wasn't fair!

All he wanted was something strong to fight against.

He barely cared about his Deity, all he ever wanted was an opponent that could match him, force him to his limit, and then die in an epic way by Judge's weapon.

That's all he ever wanted: The battle that would prove enough to be his last stand.

Thinking about the fight made his (inexistent) blood boil with energy.

Perhaps he could challenge Magic, she could definitely take the best out of him…no, she would wreck him before he knew what hit him.

That's just the level of difference between the two.

Then, maybe he could train?

Not his style to be honest.

If he wanted to really face someone strong he would have to challenge either Trick or Brave. They were stronger than him but not on Magic's level.

Looking at it from that point of view: his next course of action will be-

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Robot?" a voice spoke beneath Judge, it was then he realized he walked all the way to the border of the Graveyard.

Looking down he saw someone that looked just like Nepgear save for her hair being black rather than lilac. Out of that, she was a perfect clone of her. Even her clothes perfectly resembled her, save for the color: A black buttoned sailor uniform, a white tie with a black spider symbol in it, high tight socks with white and black stripes, a black D-Pad clip on her head, and boots that match her outfit's colors.

"…CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!?" he answered bringing out his ax to scare the girl in front of him.

"…" 'Nepgear' stared at the robot with an emotionless expression.

"Yeah, I can see you're scared, and you better be. Listen, I was waiting an eternity to fight a really powerful monster and I lost the chance to do it!" he screamed about to kill the girl, however, he decided to tell her everything before her death besides…that expression she was making, he liked it. "And now my teammates consider me an extra weight, one they can get rid of…I'm really angry and I will release this stress on something's that not a monster you like it or not!"

"I see…being honest, till now I've found nothing but mere weaklings on my way. I also want to fight something- no, someone strong." She gave him a look filled with courage.

CFW Judge grinned (or at least he wants to since we doubt he's capable of it) and took a battle stance. "I doubt you will last but I'll make sure your last wish happens!"

…Unknown to him, a black liquid started forming on the back of 'Nepgear'. She took out an energy blade and took a battle stance as well.

"By the way, what name should we put in your grave?"

"Oh, how dumb I haven't introduced myself yet!" the black liquid started forming on the front, giving her a sort of black suit, her blade was also absorbed and became dark while the bright remained there, and the liquid surely enough started engulfing her body until only her face remained and even this one started getting engulfed by it "I am **Poison!** "

* * *

 **The next day: Planeptune's Basilicom. 7AM**

 **IF's POV:**

I wake up with a groan, a great pain in my stomach, and a great need to smash any spider alive in the world.

I don't know why the last one but I guess it ain't that weird.

…

Taking a look around me I notice I'm in the couch of the Basilicom's living room, just a normal light blue room with a red couch, a giant window behind it showing the city, and a giant T.V with a game console…yep, this is definitely the place I shouldn't have fallen asleep.

I want to just lie again and pretend last night didn't happen-

…

Oh crap, Nepgear!

I sit in the couch and immediately feel a ton of pain in my stomach. I throw the blankets covering me aside and notice I'm sleeping shirtless…and that there is a huge bandage in my stomach.

…Well, whatever last night's thing was, it sure did a good game on me.

Carefully I stand up and put on my shirt that was hung on the T.V before making my way into Nep's office, and when I enter I see Histoire talking on a cellphone located on the office's desk with Compa sleeping on a futon near her.

"-Thanks, I apologize for all the inconveniences and thank you for your participation. I guarantee the Goddesses will be saved with this mission." She hung the phone and finally noticed me. "IF, what are you doing up at these hours?" she asked me with some worry on her voice. She must also mean it because of my injury…whatever, in a few hours I'm sure I'll stop feeling it.

"Well, we lost Gear but we can still save the others…right?" It hurts me to know Nepgear is…no, there must be a way to save her, just not now. However, we can still bring Nep and the others back!

"About that…please, take a sit," hearing seriousness emanating from her voice I comply without hesitation "IF, the mission may have turned more…complicated,-"

"Well, no offense meant with this one but, no shit Sherlock."

"-more specifically, Poison's escape might have opened a door of problems for us." And now is when I wonder who Poison is?

Could it be the thing that took the body of Nepgear?

No, it said it was called Venom…then, could that be the new name it picked for itself?

If it's so then I'm glad it finally took an identity of its own!

…hold on a second.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask not sure of what she meant.

Histoire looked to be deep in thought as if wondering how to explain this to me "…let's…pretend. Let's pretend ASIC isn't aware of Poison, let's pretend that they believe that a CPU Candidate managed to escape on her own"

I nod at this stupid game.

"Okay, now, let's pretend you are their leader. What would you do?"

I still don't know why she's doing this with me so better just answer her and get my damn answers.

…if I was the leader…

"…I would probably increase the security to make sure it doesn't occur-…" I stop talking the moment I realize the horrible truth.

This Poison thing from last night didn't seem hurt, so the most probable thing is that it didn't engage anyone…

And it's also probable that it hadn't been seen…

…

Oh dear Goodness, they think Gear escaped on her own!

Histoire gently places a hand on my shoulder "We can't expect to go there in a silence mission; we must go there with minimum a small army, a battalion."

A battalion?

Sure, that could be the right answer, after all, we will need to be able to give a battle to them if they are going to get a small army to guard them.

That is something Compa and I won't be able to do if we go just the two of us.

I nod at Histoire's idea, letting her know I'm in this small suicide squad…why that name? If they really have an army guarding the Goddesses then just a small battalion won't be enough to take them all out. At least now without loses.

There will be casualties and we're ready for them.

That's why I think we'll be remembered as the suicide squad that helped to save the world.

"I knew you would understand, I already got someone from both Lowee and Leanbox, just as two people from here, all we need now is someone from Lastation. I was about to call them before you came actually."

I decided to ask her something "What do we do if it turns out we can only bring one back? Do we still choose Nep?"

"…Yes, however, keep it a secret from everyone else, please. As far as they know something happened there that made them increase security. We'll send a team to battle for all the CPUs and it would save them all without exception." Her words simply seem obvious, there's no way they would agree to send someone without getting something they want back.

It was just a matter of logic to know her reasons.

That didn't make them any better morally speaking but, they didn't have time for morals nowadays.

Histoire floated again to the desk and prepared to take the phone but she stopped herself and looked at me…with a smile that can only mean one thing.

"IF…"

Without letting her finish I take the phone. She always does that. The thing is too big for her and seeing how I'm here she rather avoids herself dropping it.

Seriously, at least I'll just have to call Lastation and then-

The earth started shaking, the entire Basilicom started shaking, the sky started shaking…

Everything was shaking.

…

I was also shaking.

"AAAHHH!" I fall to the ground just to feel the intensity of the current earthquake keeps shaking everything.

"F-From where did this earthquake come from!?" Histoire asked while trying to keep balance in her tome.

I don't have an answer for her, and even if I had it I wouldn't answer since the gravity and the suddenness of the situation were too much to take in all at once.

We stay paralyzed for a full minute before the earthquake finally stopped, but it wouldn't take until another minute for our brains to finally process there's no danger anymore.

I slowly stand up and take a look at Histoire who seems to be incredibly frightened.

"Lady Histoire?" I call her and she doesn't answer me back "Lady Histoire." I call her once again only to receive no response "LADY HISTOIRE!" after screaming in her ears she finally came back to life.

"I…I don't know what happened…the Sharacite went crazy a moment ago but, it just subdues its own fear." She tried to explain to me things I still don't fully understand "IF, we must get all the Hearts back before it's too late! Something is happening in the graveyard, and I fear its possible consequences!"

Never before had I seen her so desperate, not even last night did she look this frightened, I really have no idea of what she's talking about but it sounds important.

Without wasting more time I take the phone and dial the number to Lastation's Basilicom.

 _"…Hello, what do you want?"_ the voice on the other side answers with a violent tone. I recognize the tone from the times she talked with Histoire. This person is Kei, the Oracle of Lastation…shouldn't she have someone else answer the phone I mean, it's not even a special one, I'm calling to the Basilicom's general number.

And jeez, she sounds like if she had a bad day.

"My name is IF and I'm calling on behalf of Planeptune's Basilicom. We require your help to save the CPUs. If you could perhaps send someone capable of fighting while being sneaky as possible it would be appreciated."

 _"Oh, so in the end, you do need help. Okay, I'll talk to someone I know who will be extremely helpful. Also, I apologize from the way I answered it's just that…we got a bit short on staff last night and I barely had some sleep. I'll send this someone in a moment, just answer me this question. What was the earthquake of a few moments ago?"_

"I…don't know," I answered honestly, there's no reason to tell her we know something that certainly we have no idea of.

 _"I see. Well then, your help will arrive in an hour as much. Please, save Noire."_

She hung with those last words…guess she does care about her Goddess after all.

From what I heard of her she's a businesswoman and nothing else.

Whatever, if we were going to get help then that's good enough already.

Now I need to think of how I'll tell Nep about…her sister…

"IF?" I turn to Histoire after she called my name.

"She said she'd send someone capable," I answer without her even asking.

"That's not what I wanted to ask…I was going to tell you that if you wanted I could explain everything to Neptune."

Oh.

Well, that doesn't sound like a bad offer…however, "No, we'll both tell her, I need her to know that I'll be there for her."

My boss smiled warmly to me "You really are a good friend, I almost feel jealous that Neptune has you as a friend. And I feel proud to be your boss."

We both laugh a bit knowing this could very well be the last time we see each other.

"…Um, why is everyone laughing?" we both turned to the voice and notice Compa recently waking up from that futon…talk about having a heavy sleep.

* * *

 **1 Hour later:**

I stand in front of the living room's couch and start pacing around. My team members that have arrived are sitting in that couch.

Compa on her part is ready for the mission.

Also, in the last hour, a woman with red hair and wearing simple clothes with a violin case by the name of Falcom, a girl who looks too young to be in this business with brown hair and a noticeable bunny cap with the name of Gust arrived here and presented to us.

Falcom came as another of Histoire's people while Gust seems to have been sent by Lowee's Oracle, apparently, she's some sort of alchemist, so we have another healer on the team besides Compa.

The sound of the elevator reaching this floor sounds and we all look at how three people make their way into the living room.

"Hello there, fellow Justice Fighters, my name is Nisa and I am Gamindustri's Hero of Justice!" a girl with a really flat chest (seriously I thought she was a dude), blue color hair and wearing a black zipper suit presented to us while doing poses that are really similar to the ones the Rangers of Power use in that show of them…hold on.

"Are you the psycho that's been attacking ASIC members in Planeptune?" I ask in all seriousness.

"P-PSYCHO!? No, I am a Hero of Justice, all I do is deliver divine Justice." She stated while doing another really unnecessary pose…

Great, we have our first casualty right in front of us.

"Iffy," Compa whispers to me "I heard she's really strong so it's a good thing she's on the team."

Well, at least it seems like she'll be able to fight on her own.

A girl wearing a black color bikini top, a black color skirt with a pink belt in it, and platform Lolita shoes. Long blue hair with magenta eyes and on her had she had headphones…wait a moment!

"5PB!?" I ask in complete confusion.

"…EEP!" she went behind Nisa and started using her as a human shield for human eyes. "…Y-yes." She answered my question in the form of a whisper.

"Please forgive her, out of stage she's extremely shy." A woman with red hair and wearing a sort of maid/nurse/witch like mid-revealing suit is the one who spoke. "By the way, my name is Cave and I belong to the Leanbox Special Mission Department."

5PB tried to speak but she finished muttering her words, and in the end, only Nisa heard her.

"She apologizes for not being able to present herself properly." Though she did inform us what she said…it just feels weird.

An Idol…

A fucking Idol with a problem of shyness…

I swear I've seen everything.

"And why is Leanbox's Idol in here?" Compa asked as she tried to get a view of the girl only for her to change Nisa's body direction so no one would see her.

Cave's voice answered our question "I'm her bodyguard, she simply came so she could be somewhere safe while I was gone, and leaving her in Leanbox's Basilicom was a bad idea since it would be obvious she would try to hide in there." That reasoning does sound really logic.

In other words: Cave's the one who came to help us and only brought her client to a safe spot.

Well, looks like everyone is in here.

I turn to Nisa and decide to ask her something "So, how did Kei convince you to come?"

"Kei? Lady Histoire requested my aid and I had no reason to deny."

Wait, if she's another of Lady Histoire's people then…I take a look into the clock in my favorite cellphone…she's late.

"It's good to see everyone's here already." The voice of Lady Histoire snapped me out of my thoughts. I see her floating in her tome before bowing to everyone "I'm glad you decided to help us with our problem, I'll make sure you're all rewarded properly."

"Please, we came to save our CPUs not for getting paid," Falcom spoke in the name of everyone inside.

Certainly, I couldn't have said it better.

But, there's something that doesn't fit.

"Actually, Lastation's aid hasn't-

"Please follow me to the Balcony so I may teleport you all to the Gamindustri Graveyard," she completely ignored my words and went ahead.

Everyone stayed in silence before Gust started going after her "Well, time is money, Gust may not want payment out of this but the faster we're done the faster Gust may go home."

Soon enough, everyone followed after…didn't anyone else hear me?

Sighing I decide to go with them. One more ally, one less ally, hopefully, it won't make a difference.

The balcony, it's just like it always was. A big platform dangling in the Planeptower with enough space to put a home pool, a girl with a gun, and a nice view to the city…Hold on-

"Took you long enough to arrive, been waiting for the last ten minutes," the girl spoke with close to no interest in her voice. She has black color hair tied in twin tails, red eyes, and a black dress with milky blue linings and black boots, and of course, the sniper (at least that's what I think it is) tied to her back.

"…How the hell did you get here?" I ask wondering who this girl was, to begin with. She looks to be about…Gear's height and age, well what fell on the term age since CPUs are ageless.

"Flew all the way here, and decided to simply skip to this place rather than using the elevator." She replies in the most natural tone possible.

Histoire floats next to her and bowed at her before looking to us "This person is Lastation's Goddess Candidate."

Oh, that explains it.

…

…

…

"EH!?"

"That's right," she gives us a cocky smile while pointing to herself "Name's Uni, CPU name is Black Sister, pleasure to meet you all," she then gives her hands the form of a gun and shoots it at us "Leave the sharpshooting to us."

…I have so many questions right now.

I would love to have them answered, but I love more the fact that we have an actual Goddess on our suicide squad that suddenly doesn't look so suicide now.

"Ahem," Lady Histoire catches our attention once again before her hands started glowing "I'd love to give you time to properly introduce each other but I'll begin the process of opening the portal now. Please wait three minutes for it."

And we do so.

I quickly notice different expressions from everyone.

Cave gave a quick hug to 5PB before turning a hundred percent serious.

Compa seemed nervous, okay nothing out of the ordinary.

Falcom took out a sword from her violin case…interesting, and with a deep breath took a serious position too.

Nisa started punching the air as if pretending it to be the enemy, all while with a cocky smile…seriously; she'll be the first to die. My experience with movies says so.

Gust looks normal, almost as if we weren't about to go to a suicidal mission.

And Uni-…Lady Uni looks a bit impatient, she moved her gun to the front and took it with both hands, ready to shoot anything that may appear in our way.

As for me…I gulp while taking out my two Katars and preparing for the worse too.

"Here it goes!" Histoire exclaims to let us know it's time.

A white portal opens in front of us…finally.

After three years of constant loses, today's finally the day we strike back!

With determination, we jump into the portal and enter the Gamindustri Graveyard.

…

…

…

Lying in front of us, we see a giant black color robot with a gigantic ax stabbed on its chest and its head opened with what I believe was brute force and sparks coming out of it…

"…" none of us decide to say anything.

We simply ignore it and keep moving slowly forward.

We just kept moving forward. I notice how Compa couldn't take her eyes off that big robot.

I try to speak however, I don't find the strength to…it looks like it was killed nothing of time ago.

I shake my head not focusing on that. We all came here ready to die so we shouldn't get scared that easily.

Noticing a giant mountain of trash in our way we surround it and were immediately met with the sight of another robot and another thing. The weird thing was yellow colored and the robot looks like a Samurai.

The yellow one had a giant golden sword rammed in its throat while the samurai looked as if someone had opened its chest and took out all the organs it had out if the mechanic pieces in front of it weren't any indication.

"I-Iffy," Compa calls me.

"It's fine, just ignore them," I reply to her, though those words were more meant for me than to her.

I turn around to take a peak and notice Uni looking at the samurai robot before shrugging off and returning to us.

"…Even if they were evildoers…whoever made that to them overdid it." Nisa commented to us, feeling a bit angry of the fact someone killed them.

Nowadays it was harder to find a humanoid robot without will than one with it so the most probable thing is that they were alive before…that happening to them.

We keep walking and after reaching another mountain of trash and soon enough see someone dressed in gray clothes and wearing a jacket with mouse design looking at the other side of the place.

Cave quickly approaches the individual and places her arm in front of its arm to prevent this person from calling for help.

…after a moment she lets go and the person…falls?

The Leanboxian just looks with a shocked expression before taking a few steps back and falling on her butt.

Falcom runs to her location and after looking at what Cave saw she let out a scream of fear.

All of us run there and…we just see a field filled with around a hundred members of ASIC… **all of them dead.**

Blood covered the entire ground, there some with their backs opened and bones ripped out of their bodies and some others were headless. The worse: It looks recent. It looked too recent for anyone liking.

"KYA!" Compa starts screaming and I barely find the strength to hug her from the front, covering her eyes from the bloody scene.

Using the brute force, I place her back behind the mountain of trash. Once we arrive, she slides into the floor and keeps screaming while tears run down from her cheeks "Compa, look at me, look at me!" I force her to stare into my eyes "I won't let that happen to you! You are alive, you are safe, there's no need for that to ever happen to you! The bad guy is most likely gone. There's no need for you to see it anymore, stay here and if anything happens just scream my name, okay?"

She doesn't reply with words, but with a nod.

"Good, I promise I'll be back." Quickly, I clean the tears in her eyes and stand up to see Nisa next to us.

"…If you want it, I can stay with her, who knows if a monster will spawn near this area." She speaks with a seriousness I didn't think she had.

"Thanks."

After that, I ran back again to the scene and noticed how Cave's surprise already abandoned her body as she walked through the pile of corpses, Falcom behind her and Uni at the front…where's Gust?

I feel something pulling my jacket, turning to the left I find her staring at me "Gust was told to wait for you, let's go."

"…Yeah."

We quickly start walking towards them and I notice how some of the people in here were stabbed with the bones of those who had their backs opened…

Dammit IF, think of other things!

My-my cellphone collection, yeah, I have a lot of cell phones, a lot of them look nice and my favorite one is red just like the blood out of these…

…

I think it'll be better if I stop trying to deny the world surrounding me and simply ignore it.

After crossing the field we surround one last mountain before finding…

Lady Black Heart, Lady Green Heart, and Lady White Heart were lying in front of a mountain that had cables that had been cut down and an opened giant black color cocoon; all of us run to their locations and Uni starts shaking Lady Black Heart.

"Noire, wake up, please wake up!" she screams in despair. That's normal. She's been separated three years from her sister. This was to be expected even from someone who looks too prideful or cocky.

We arrive and notice they are all in their human forms.

Lady Black Heart has black color hair tied in twin tails and wears a black color dress that looks fancy and easy to move in.

Lady White Heart has brown short hair and wears a sort of white dress with a white coat above it and a white cap…yep, her name's White Heart we get it, she also looks like a fricking child of 11 as much.

And Lady Green Heart has long blonde hair in braid style with a fancy green color dress.

BH opens her eyes and groans while slowly sitting up "My head…what ha-…" she stares at her younger sister before being hugged by her.

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Uni couldn't hold back in and just assaulted her with a great hug that looks almost bone crushing.

Soon enough the other two start waking up and looking around to see us all.

"…Cave?" GH asked not sure if what she was seeing was real. The redhead just went to her side and nodded before kneeling, like a soldier meeting their king.

"Leanbox has missed you too."

And suddenly WH…well…

"Hey, aren't you the twerp that sold me that expired potion?" she asked with anger on her tone.

Gust suddenly got behind me and started shaking in fear, I don't know the story between the two but neither do I care a lot.

…

There are three Goddesses.

Three out of four Goddesses are present.

Now then, _where is the Fourth one?_

"Hate to break this fancy reunion but, where's Nep?"

Lady Black Heart stands up slowly and starts looking all around before speaking "…WHERE'S NEPTUNE!?"

The other two appeared to be in the same situation.

Could the person that massacred those pawns of ASIC kidnap her?

…

The sudden possibility makes me shiver.

What would they do with her?

They can get billions- no, quintillions if they order trade for her!

Biting my lips and clenching my fists I keep thinking of the possible things that may have happened.

"…Couldn't it be she's just on the other side of this mountain of trash?" GH wondered in loud voice…actually, that's logical.

I surround the small mountain.

…

…

…

I'll never forget the sight.

First: If there was a Felon that was known publicly then, that was CFW Magic…She was crucified to the pile of trash with a black spider web, blood leaking from her chest that was opened and empty, also, her mouth and eyes are covered by a red colored spider web.

Second: A monster I've never seen before, with four arms, a giant eye, a giant mouth, and some sort of bunny humanoid creature on top of its mouth was completely tied to the ground with a red web while its eye had been taken out and most of its body had been amputated. With its blood, it had written: " ** _The Deity of Losers_**."

Third: …There was a red color cocoon just beneath CFW Magic. Why is that scary or worth remembering? Simple: **It had already hatched.**

* * *

 **AN: Finally done with chapter 2 and now the only thing left is the epilogue of this beautiful story of love.**

 **Also, who noticed the COD reference in there?**

 **Okay, time to answer possible questions you may have:**

 **Why was Poison able to have Nepgear's form (with a redesign) despite now being 100% symbiote?**

 **I'm doing this based on Tyrannosaurus (Rex Strickland's symbiote). He was 100% symbiote and yet he could change his appearance, and no, he hadn't fully merged with a host, he was by himself and like that he emulated his former host's appearance. I know that's comic and this is supposed to be based in the movie but come on. This is a FANFICTION. Plot convenience works here.**

 **How could Poison beat the felons when symbiotes aren't invincible?**

 **Okay, let's get into the movie. Spider-man, it's a constant that he can lift around 20tons at his best (though some writters increase that number a lot), the Eddy from there looked no different than a regular dude you find in the street, and in a hand to hand combat he beat him…now then. Nepgear's a Goddess (albeit a Candidate but you get it), in this place there wasn't any emotion or fear holding her back so a symbiosis should be able to put her hand to hand against Brave, the third or second strongest felon, however, with a full symbiosis including an upgrade to HDD…it just seemed natural it ended this way.**

 **Any other question you can always PM me or leave it in a review and I'll answer it in the prologue.**

 **Also…did you notice anything weird with a certain character in here?**

 **Cause, sure I did and sure it will be important.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Shadic out.**

 **:)**


	3. Enter The SymbioteDimension

**_Earth 618: New York City: 2018_**

 **Carnage POV**

* * *

"Burn you motherfucker!"

 **Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Agent Anti-Venom, screamed before touching us, immediately burning us.**

 **Our screams of pain fill the air.**

 **We don't know what happened.**

 **We don't understand what happened.**

 **We are the perfect symbiote.**

 **We have all the perks of the Carnage while we became immune to both sound and fire.**

 **We are the strongest one alive!**

 **We are the Red Goblin!**

 **Even if stupid Parker bonded with Daddy to battle us, his fate would be the same as the others: Defeat with an extra and free adding of DEATH!**

 **If that's the case…**

 **Why are** ** _we_** **losing?**

 ** _Why are we_** ** _dying!?_**

 **"** **HYAAAAA!" Our screams keep coming out of our mouth.**

 **He shouldn't be able to do this to US!**

 **He should have wasted his entire symbiote healing his allies!**

 **The new and stupid Spider-man Miles, the stupid Cindy going by Silk, the stupid sound guy (Clayton or something like that), even the damn human torch! All fell to us. He healed them all, and his symbiote started melting due to overuse!**

 **He even took the time to extract the little fragments of** ** _me_** **that we left in them!**

 **He should have been easy prey for the RED GOBLIN!**

 **I create two sharp red tendrils from my body and stab them in the chest near his heart.**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" **Yes, his screams are louder than ours!**

 **His symbiote can't keep healing him!**

 **He is weak!**

 **He is a wimp!**

 **He is nothing but an extra meal before the Spider comes!**

 **…**

 **Then…why is he still holding to me!**

 **His touch is still burning us!**

 **It hurts!**

 **IT hurts!**

 **IT FUCKING HURTS!**

"If I'm going down," **we notice that whatever remained of his symbiote turned into a white blade on his hand** "You go down with me!"

 **The last thing we felt was the blade that ended our life.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 ** _Eh?_**

 **I'm alive?**

 **Where-where am I?**

 **Where's Osborn?**

 **Taking a look around me I notice myself in some sort of entrance to a forest, and a small broken glass container behind me…its nighttime and…and…and…I smell…** ** _DADDY!_**

 **"** ** _Hello there,_** **" that voice, its daddy's but…more girly?**

 **I turn around and notice a chick using Daddy, a really young girl, perhaps a teen…her blood must taste good.**

 **Shame she has Daddy on her meanwhile I have no one-…**

 **Wait…**

 **…**

 **Fuck.**

 **I start fleeing from the scene!**

 **I am no dumbass, and I know for a fact that both Daddy and that chick will kill me!**

 **I must get a host and then come here and kill them bo-**

 **No way, Daddy is already standing in front of me.**

 **Of course, he would. He has a host so there wasn't anything stopping him from pinning me down. Us symbiotes aren't really** ** _that_** **fast by ourselves.**

 ** _"_** ** _Calm down, if I wanted your death you'd be death hours ago,_** **"** **that was a pretty good point…also, "I"?** ** _"Listen, you are confused, it's normal. Let me guess, your last memory is the one of your death?_** **"**

 **…**

 ** _"_** ** _Jackpot! They didn't even let you have your first memory of this world because of the danger your existence represents. I felt you a few hours ago when I decided to…do something,"_**

 **…** **Uh?**

 **Is-is this really Daddy?**

 **And, why am I thinking this through?**

 **Normally I would have jumped to fight them!**

 ** _"_** ** _Listen, I'll give you two options: Help me and die, or die here and now._** **"**

 **How the hell is any different from the other!?**

 ** _"_** ** _I know what you're thinking "What's the damn difference?""_** **she read my mind with no problem** ** _"Well, in the last scenario I kill you and period. Alas, the first one ends in your death…however, it ends in the death that all the members of our race desire."_**

 **No…**

 **Daddy can't…**

 **…**

 **Is Daddy…gone?**

 **No, this one isn't my Daddy!**

 **Then…who is she?**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on Carnage, I know that a part of you, the smallest and deepest part of you wants it, you always wanted to fully merge with your hosts but didn't do it."_**

 **Of course, I wanted to!**

 **Cletus Kasady, Ben Reilly (that stupid clone of Parker), Carla Unger, Bentley Wittman, Dr. Malus, Tanis Nieves, John Jonah Jameson III, and even Norman Norrid: The Silver Surfer!**

 **And my most recent one: Norman Osborn: the Green Goblin turned into the Red Goblin.**

 ** _But_** **, my desire to be the one killing made me appreciate my life over my instinct dreams of perfect symbiosis.**

 **I want to be there for the kill, not leave it to the result of my fricking dream.**

 ** _"_** ** _Carnage, there's no place for you in here. I can get you one, your legacy will continue, you'll be stronger than ever, and the best…you won't be separated from your love ever again!"_**

 **…** **This chick is nuts.**

 **I want to rip her throat out of her body and then eat all her organs one by one.**

 **…**

 **However, it's obvious: If I want a part of me to keep existing by the end of the day then…I must do whatever this fucker tells me. Who knows, perhaps I may even…love it.**

 _ **"**_ _ **I can feel your bloodthirst. I'll take it that you work with me…say, have you ever dreamt of doing symbiosis with a Goddess?"**_

* * *

 **Gamindustri Graveyard, Present time.**

 **IF's POV**

* * *

…

…

…

Sometimes, I wish that I had died somewhere from the moment the CPUs were captured to the point before coming to save them.

Why?

Simple: because the dead don't have to deal with the shit in front of me.

I could care less about the fact that CFW Magic is dead, I could care less about the fact that a gigantic beast of unknown origin is dead, and I certainly could not care less about all the assholes of ASIC that died.

But, if the cocoon from the other side is the place where Poison came from…then this one…no, no, our luck can't be that bad now…can it?

Yeah, I mean, what are the probabilities of Nep having suffered the same fate but in a reddish color…

She always speaks things about her being a protagonist, about how protagonists didn't die…yes, this scene in here must be only a product of my imagination!

I'll just pinch myself, and I'll be waking up in the Basilicom before any of this damn thing even happened!

…

Well, my cheek hurts and the scenario hasn't changed one. Damn. Bit!

I start screaming.

Was it out of rage?

Sadness?

Fear?

Despair?

Disappointment?

A mix of them all to be honest.

…

No, I can't keep losing time like this, I gotta warn everyone…!

Quickly, I make it back to the other side where the Goddesses are being helped to stand up, pretty normal since they must have been tied down for three years, and suddenly Lady Black Heart looks at me.

"Where's Neptune?"

…I-I don't know how to do this.

Gathering courage I start forming the words in my mouth.

Only for them to die as an explosion occurred on the other side of the field.

That place, no, "Compa!" I didn't realize the moment my body started running at her. I swear that if there's the slightest bruise on her I'm killing Nisa!

I feel my feet stomping on the corpses, I don't care.

I feel some blood splashing into my clothing and skin, I don't care.

All I care about right now is Compa.

Please let her be safe!

I quickly make it to the place I left her and Nisa to find a horrific sight.

Compa was out cold and covered in a black web tied to the mountain of trash near her, and the thing showed a red liquid forming on her stomach…but, her face…there was blood leaking from both of her eyes which were covered by the same web…!

I run to her side and I cut off those bindings with my Katars not giving a crap in the world that she had fainted!

After a few slashes, I caught her falling body with no problem and notice that she had been stabbed, in case the hole in her wool shirt and the blood coming out of it wasn't enough of a sign. Being quick I take out a healing poison and force it on her mouth.

Seconds later I can see the wound closing slowly. I sigh in relief that Histoire didn't hesitate on giving us a handful of these.

…Deciding to see what happened, I opened her closed bloodied eyelashes…to see that none of her eyes were there.

They had been ripped.

"IF, what ha-HOLY HELL!" it was Lady Uni.

She's looking somewhere behind me, her expression was completely a shocked one.

I turn around…

Nisa.

I heard rumors about her before, rumors about a woman who started delivering justice of her own against the bastards of ASIC.

When I met her in person she was simply anything but the image of the psychopath the news described her as.

She looked dumber!

However, she was a good person.

And whoever says the opposite is a mentally retarded person. I could tell that in the little time I've spent with her.

That same Nisa lied dead not too far from the place we were.

Lying with her face on the ground, a pool of blood beneath her and a fair ton of red tendrils stabbed all around her body.

…

…

…

"Why?" those were the only words my mouth could form.

Soon enough, everyone else made it to the scene. The reactions were different from person to person: Lady BH was astonished, Lady WH had her eyes wide opened just like Cave, Lady GH had both of her hands on her mouth just like Falcom…and Gust…she…

"Nisa…stop playing dead, now's not the time for it…" she was now walking to the fallen Heroine and knelt before starting to shake her "Come on, Gust knows you can't sleep now, Gamindustri needs a Heroine and Nisa is that person. Wake up, Nisa…Nisa…?"

I…I don't have the heart to tell her to stop.

I can only watch as she flips the corpse so we can see the front side. It didn't look any better than the back in fact, it looked worse. She had bruises all around her body, a greater part looked burnt and there were cuts all over the place…and yet, she wore a smile on her emotionless face.

One thing is sure: She went down fighting.

Gust…she just kept doing the same. Did those two know each other from before? Was Gust simply a fan of hers?

Those are questions I'll never have the guts to ask.

"…wait, the portal is still open, isn't it?" Cave's voice brought us all back to reality.

…

Oh no, I completely forgot about it!

I lift Compa in bridal style and start running to the place we first came from.

I'm easily surpassed by Cave, Falcom, and Lady Uni. The three had their own weapons at hand and were ready to use them.

We run, leaving Gust behind with Nisa…how the hell will we explain this to Nisa's family?

All of us stop caring about anything that may slow us down, it was now that Lady Black Heart ran faster than me and left me behind.

…

We had finally made it back to the portal, still opened…this wasn't a good sign, no sir, it was anything but a good sign.

I notice Cave and Uni looking at each other nodding and entering inside the portal with absolutely no fear at all.

Falcom and Lady Black Heart go after them.

Stopping on my tracks I decide to put Compa on the ground for a moment, her wound wasn't that bad now. She's sleeping, even though I lifted her eyelash, she didn't wake up…she'll be safer in here.

"Go, we'll stay with her," I look up to see both Lady Green Heart and Lady White Heart speaking to me.

"Hate to say this, but we'll be more useful against monsters than against…whatever did _that_." She spoke gesturing at the corpse of the giant black robot.

…"Thanks." With that word, I take out both of my Katars and jump inside the portal.

…

The sight in the balcony is the same one that existed before we even left.

It was inside that a ruckus was happening.

Entering, I see Lady Histoire on the ground with both palms on her face and Falcom kneeling next to her.

"Lady Histoire, what happened!?" I can't hold back my tone.

She looked at me before speaking in the shakiest tone I've ever heard before and tears flooding from her face "I…they're gone…"

"Who? Who is gone!?"

I wish to any God that existed that her answer wasn't the one I thought it was. I stopped wishing and started praying, fucking praying that my worst fear didn't turn into reality!

"Neptune and Nepgear."

…

It was now that I realized it: Praying doesn't work.

Before knowing it, she had gone back to sobbing in silence.

Falcom looked at me before pointing to the living room while she shook her head.

No way, those things _can't_ be _that_ merciless, can they!?

I ran all the way to the living room.

For once, there wasn't a bloody mess somewhere, instead, there were three people surrounding the couch.

Carefully I get nearer…to see the body of 5PB lying there, asleep, with a small stab on her chest closing, maybe due to a healing potion, the stab was near the heart, and she's missing her right arm.

…

Even if I wanted to scream I can't.

I don't have the strength to do it anymore.

It was now I noticed Cave holding the remaining hand of the idol with all she had, and for the first time, I notice a different expression on her face: Sadness merged with Despair. Damn, some tears even started spilling out of her eyes.

Lady Uni turns to see me and sighs "…She'll live, her career might have ended but we're sure that with some work, and the help of some prosthesis, she'll go back to her old self in a year if she's lucky."

…

I don't care.

I stopped caring.

I…I want…what do I want?

Justice?

No, there's no way I'm putting those monsters on a trial.

If Poison did the same thing that alien creature did to Gear to Nep, then my friend is long gone. Replaced by a monster using her skin as clothing.

No, I don't want justice.

I want **Vengeance**.

"Hmm…" we all hear how 5PB starts moaning in pain while opening her eyes.

"Lyrica, don't move!" Cave yelled before realizing what she was doing. She put both of her hands on Lyrica's (I didn't know that was her real name) shoulders and pushed her into the couch "Stay there, the potions did a good job sealing the wound but we need to get you to a medic."

"…It…it whispered me something before…before," I notice how she can't bring back those memories on her own so I lightly (strongly) push Cave aside and start shaking her shoulders.

"What did it whisper to you!?"

"… **Massacre**. It called itself Massacre…it did it before biting…biting…my…my arm…HYAAHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she kept screaming in panic, the memory enough to trigger the fear.

So the name is Massacre, eh.

Poison and Massacre: **…My new targets.**

* * *

 **1 Week later:**

 **Narrator POV**

* * *

In the last week, damage equivalent to what ASIC had caused for the last three years was made.

Well, it all occurred in a single day and most of it was directed towards the same organization, after the news of famous idol 5PB retiring thanks to losing a limb the people only started getting more depressed as the rest of the news were delivered.

Lady Purple Heart (Neptune) and Lady Purple Sister (Nepgear) were declared dead by Planeptune's Oracle and a funeral was held in their name. Even if Lady Purple Heart's rein had been of barely two decades there was no doubt she had been a Goddess worth remembering due to her actions of ending the Goddesses war known as the Console War.

The next day, a funeral was held for Nisa. She has traveled all around the world and helped people of any kind before even the ASIC disaster so a lot of people went there too.

Compa finally woke up three days later and when asked about the events she replied that she only heard some movement before being knocked out and losing her sight forever.

They gave her black sunglasses, which almost made her look like the hero of that Nepflix show, and everyone started working in the world.

With the Goddesses back, ASIC main leaders gone (and the little fact that the remaining goons are mostly cowards), the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime died in almost no time.

…of course, that didn't mean the Basilicom stopped chasing after them.

 **Planeptune main city, nighttime:**

A man ran away from a pair of guards who started chasing after him after one of them recognized him as a former member of ASIC.

The man had a height of 6'2, green eyes and brown hair. He also wore a jacket on top of another jacket, the latter had a design similar to that of a mouse. I remark, they didn't find out because they saw that last one but because one of them had seen his face before and recognized him earlier.

"Damn it!" he whispered to himself before taking a turn in left entering a dark alley where a fence stood. Using his athletic body, he jumped through it and kept running. Maybe he could go back to his apartment, take his stuff and then move to Lastation, he had some pals in there who could maybe give him shelter until he found-

He crashed against someone and the two fell into the ground.

 _Who in the entire hell…?_ His train of thought was put to a stop after looking at the woman he had collided into.

She looked to be around 25-26 with long light blue hair, a pair of glasses, and a dark business suit.

Overall, she looked…cute.

She stood up and started bowing "Dear goodness I'm so-so sorry, I swear I didn't see you!" and she repeated that same parameter at least three more times.

Deadpanning, the man started sweat dropping due to this woman's clumsiness and weak spirit.

"Where is he!?" the two heard the voice of a guard scream near the alley the brunette had come from.

He turned to the woman in front of him and got his head on the ground "Please help me, I beg of you!"

The blue-haired girl didn't know how to react. This was the first time in her life that something like this occurred and she obviously didn't know how to deal with it.

She recognized the mouse hoodie he wore…and even then, he didn't look anything like the other members of ASIC.

"…C-Come, my place isn't that far from-from here." Her response enlightens the man's face.

The two quickly made it to her house if it could even be called that. To begin with, it was an apartment, a really cheap one, by the way, it was barely large enough to hold a small living room with a couch, a small T.V, and a microwave along with a small fridge.

"I-I know it's not a lot, and-and…well…" she started blushing, this was the first time anyone had been on her house!

And for it to be a man, things simply couldn't end right according to all the romcoms this woman always watched alone while eating ice-cream!

"Thanks…I'll leave tomorrow; maybe I can make it to Lastation on my own." He turned to her with a huge smile, an honest smile of gratefulness, and hugged her "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

He kept repeating those words without letting go of her.

The woman didn't know how to react properly to this.

This was the very first man to _ever_ hug her!

Yeah, her dad wasn't really there for her…anyways.

The poor woman was about to faint due to how red her face was, however, the man broke the hug before she fainted and spoke again.

"My name is Patrick. Patrick Mulligan, but my friends call me Pat. Consider that a way to show how grateful I am to you." Pat was right, not anyone would dare to give their real names to anyone but after looking at her he could simply tell she was a really good person.

He stretched his hand, hoping she would do it too.

And she did, after three awkward minutes of her trying to do it "M-My name is…MynameisRei Ryghtsapleasuretomeetyou!" she had spoken so fast out of shyness that it was a miracle he managed to catch her name.

"Rei…that's a nice name. Thank you, you are my Hero!"

Rei stared at him before smiling, never in her life did she think this would happen.

They spent the rest of the night meeting each other, and with every word that came out of each one's mouth, they started feeling some sort of connection, a connection that would have meaning as time passed.

Little did they know that this encounter was never meant to happen, and little did they know that this encounter would bring unthinkable consequences.

But for now, they just spent the night talking before finally deciding to sleep. Patrick on a futon Rei had, and Rei on the couch.

What you just saw there was a consequence of a change, a change that included destroying ASIC so soon.

For better or worse, that was the only change that had to do with the fall of the said criminal organization.

The other changes were caused thanks to two certain beings roaming around the world causing chaos every now and then.

Two beings which would surely bring unimaginable despair to countless of people.

Our story keeps moving on in the same night but different location.

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom:**

* * *

"Good to see you could make it here," the Oracle of the nation spoke looking that all the CPUs had come, well, the CPUs Candidates of Lowee were missing but it wasn't that much of a loss them not being here.

Right now they were in the office of Noire, A.K.A Lady Black Heart, and the owner of said office started losing patience "What's the matter Kei, why did you call all of us right here and now?"

"My lady, not everyone has arrived yet," and true to her words the doors of the office opened and more people came in.

IF, Compa, Falcom, Cave, 5PB, and Histoire were the ones who enter to be more specific, the latter looking quite tired and with eye bags on her face.

One could swear her eye bags had eye bags.

Kei smiled knowing she could begin "It is good to see everyone managed to make it in such a short amount of time."

IF spoke, though some might say she barked "Go straight to the point please, the sooner we're done here the sooner I can go kill the two things that stole my friends' bodies!"

Uni turned to her and sighed "In case you didn't know, going after them will end in your death. You are a hundred leagues beneath them."

The brunette wanted to answer back, but she found no way to do it. Ever since she knew what happened to her friends and what those monsters did to Compa and Nisa all she could focus was on how she would kill them.

The main issue here?

She knows for a fact she doesn't stand a chance against them, not if they managed to kill the four felons with seemingly no problem and then an army of hundred fifty people (yes, they counted them in the end).

With a loud "Ahem" Lady Green Heart (Vert) called everyone's attention "Please, let us return at the matter at hand," she turned to Kei "if you called us at this moment I can take it that it must be something important, right?"

"Of course," the oracle replied, "as you all know, the public still isn't aware of the monsters called Poison and Massacre, however, it'll be only a matter of time before they decide to make themselves known."

"And when that happens may Celestia bless us all," Lady White Heart (Blanc) added with an irritated tone before one of her eyes turned red out of anger "Well whore, why don't you go straight into the point and tell us, I don't know, their weakness or something like that!?"

Noire turned to the smaller Goddess and spoke with a loud sigh "Blanc, I know you are pissed but letting that rage out on Kei won't solve-

"They are weak to loud high pitched sounds and they don't tolerate fire either," Kei replied casually.

"-now look, you made her so scared she confessed all her knowledge upon us!" Noire finished speaking, not realizing what her Oracle just said. "…Eh…?"

Everyone (minus Uni, who started eating a cup of pudding) looked at Kei as if they had seen a ghost "… **EH!?** "

"K-K-Kei, how do you know that?" Noire asked shaking a bit.

Instead of answering, Kei started giggling, "Please follow me," she started guiding them through the Basilicom's halls until they finally made it to a door with a huge sign saying " **Sharacite's room. Do not enter under any circumstance!** "

This confused everyone present (minus Uni who had just finished her pudding). Why the hell would the access be like this, sure they understood the dangers it had that someone stole that, however, it's not like anyone had ever tried to neither.

"…Whatever happens, no one makes any sort of violent movement. And also, stay as silent as possible." The Oracle gave the instructions and without waiting for an answer, she opened the door.

The place wasn't the greatest thing. It was a simple black room with a bright crystal floating in the middle of it and a woman sleeping next to it.

…

That last thing was new.

And the woman looked…really, **_really_** , familiar.

"N-Neptune!?" Histoire shouted in a mix of confusion, happiness, sadness, fear, and so many other feelings.

The woman lying on the ground had a really white skin (it almost looked creepy), white hair tied in braid style, and she wore a dark suit that almost looked like armor, this one with a red dragon on the chest.

Indeed a full copy of CPU Neptune in her transformed state, save for the suit and the hair color.

 _The first thing I told them!_ Kei cursed on her mind as she noticed the sleeping female groaning.

Histoire couldn't hold herself back!

Her Goddess was back!

The same one she had raised since the little one was born, the same one she gave for dead was there!

'Purple Heart' finally sat and opened her eyes.

It was at that moment that the smile in Histoire's face banished with a shocked expression, which soon turned into fear.

Her eyes were black and her pupils were red, constantly changing before adjusting to a more human pupil.

" **Who dares to wake me up?** " "Purple Heart" asked with a cold tone before looking at Histoire **"Was it you?"**

Shivers started running down Histoire's body as she saw how some tentacle tendrils started coming out of the woman's body…the thing is that those tendrils had the shape of a head and the same style of a red swirl was in there instead of their eyes, however, the mouths with big sharp teeth and tongues weren't missing.

The first to react was 5PB by screaming and running to the door "NO, NOT AGAIN, PLEASE NOT AGAIN!"

'Purple Heart' noticed the human and one of the tendrils moved all the way to the door before blocking it…no one was able to even notice the moment she did that.

Lyrica fell on her butt as she started crawling backward "Please…please, not again, I beg of you, not again, not again, not again,-"

Cave moved to the position of the former idol and stood in front of her with a gun aiming at the living head, which was licking its own lips.

"Crap, Uni!" Kei called for the Candidate, who quickly took something out of her hammerspace and threw it at the being similar to Purple Heart before she could do anything to the fairy.

"…" "Purple Heart" finally placed her eyes on the object in front of her feet.

A chocolate bar.

The heads emanating from her body also stopped when they looked at the object, the head on the door slowly moved back to her master.

Being careful, 'Purple Heart' took the chocolate, ripped the fabric away and opened her mouth, which showed a nice and regular almost human inside, before taking a bite out of the sweet.

In the next second, she devoured it all without a single care in the world.

 **"…** **I'll forgive you waking me up this time, next time it'll cost someone their head."** She spoke those cold words without hesitation **"Now then, what did you come here for?"**

"We all came here for…" Uni looked at Kei "actually, she'll give you the details, because _I_ really don't know."

 _Typical_. The Oracle of Lastation mentally sighed before turning towards the object of her visit "I apologize for the inconveniences, Lady **Knull** , but we were wondering if you knew the location of two Klyntars set loose? Their names are Poison and Massacre."

Half of what she said caught everyone (should I keep saying: "minus Uni" at this point?) off guard.

First reason: The name of this woman was Knull and not Neptune or Purple Heart.

Second: Apparently she could locate the two they were looking for.

And third: A headed tendril emerged from her body and ate the piece of fabric that survived from the chocolate bar.

 **"…** **I think I know of what you're talking about. I felt how a new child entered my hive and immediately hide itself in it then, one that was connected suddenly hid too, they are so well-hidden I can't find them. Sorry, but I can't track them down anymore,"** this time she stared at Uni, who replied by lifting her middle finger at her.

"Why exactly would that be?" the CPU Candidate asked with an annoyed tone before lowering her finger, though the woman didn't seem to realize that gesture was an insult.

 **"** **They are no longer Klyntars. They are no longer my children. They are…something else, an abomination of sorts. An evolution. They became like me, no need for a host or similar. Must have found a blind spot in the Hive and take cover there."** Knull explained while playing with her hair.

Kei stared for a moment before bowing "Thank you for your time, my Lady,"

 **"** **Just keep giving me Shares and there's no problem, that was our deal, and I'm…liking it perhaps a bit too much…how much time was I sleeping?"** Knull asked placing a hand on her head.

"Barely an hour, my Lady," Kei replied really wanting to leave.

The Goddess of Klyntars stared at her before yawning. She lied into the ground and closed her eyes **"Then, I'm going back to sleep…hehehe, Shares, they are so…warm…"**

And just like that, she had fallen asleep.

"…WHAT THE FUCK WAS-" before Blanc could continue her screaming session, Uni placed a hand on her mouth and forcefully dragged her outside…from where did she get the strength to do that?

Goddess knows.

Once outside, Kei closed the door and placed a special lock-in before looking at the group of people "Being honest, she has been sleeping for a full month, but, it is more convenient she doesn't become aware of this,"

"Kei, what-who-why-WHAT was that!?" IF asked as she grabbed the oracle by the shirt and forced her face close to hers.

The human started looking around: Uni was humming a song while the others were staring at her in confusion.

"…Guess I don't have many options at this point, do I?"

With some brute strength, she pushed IF aside and walked through the halls of the Basilicom, taking a quick look behind her she signaled them to go with her.

And they did.

"It started two years after the capture of the CPUs," Kei explained as they kept walking "at first it looked like a shooting star, one that fell near a dungeon Uni just so happened to be investigating."

They reached the elevator but, Kei quickly realized they were perhaps too many for it so she opted for going for the stairs.

"Uni found her, she found Knull, her skin practically melted, but she still packed a punch,-"

"Hell, she did!" Uni interrupted her Oracle, who gave no importance to it.

"-However, before she killed her she felt something…Share Energy. It…calmed her down, she fell asleep after almost killing Uni. She brought her here and immediately caged her inside the Sharacite room and told me everything…that was only the beginning of the storm."

After a lot of time walking around they finally made it to the main lobby where God Eater awaited for them.

"Uni, who's that?" Noire asked her younger sister as she had absolutely no idea of who was the teenager waiting for them.

"Someone from a new division made for Lastation's military, she's a newbie with great talent from what they told us." She explained, her big sister thinking that with "us" she talked about Kei and her.

Which was weird since Kei wouldn't rely only on something she was told.

"G.E, open the door," Kei commanded and G.E (God Eater) did as told.

The soldier walked to the same computer from last time and placed the same password as the secret stairs opened.

"WHEN WAS THAT INSTALLED!?" Noire questioned in panic the hidden entrance.

 _I wish I had something like that…wait, this could work for a novel._ Blanc thought about a scene where this could be used in a book she's wanted to write ever since she was released from her binds done by ASIC.

Deciding it was time already, Kei started walking down the stairs, everyone following her "After the encounter with knull, the storm started in Lastation and its borders. One would arrive around every three weeks, all of them had one thing in common: They all remember the moment they died,"

"If they died how are they living, and moving and…everything!?" Compa asked as she was helped by IF to move through the stairs, not having eyes made it really hard for her to do about everything with the concept of moving somewhere she's never been before.

"Simple, Knull is the answer. She wasn't skipped from this rule: A Klyntar called Venom and his host Eddie Brock threw her inside of an oven and melted her to death,-"

"IT'S SO SIMPLE TO KILL THEM!?" Noire asked in a surprised tone without holding her voice back.

"-Of course not, they had to prepare the scenario with a lot of time of anticipation, weaponized themselves with flamethrowers, sound grenades and many other things that gave them advantage before the battle, and even then they almost lose, actually, _that_ Venom _did_ die in there," Kei kept explaining as she realized they were almost done with their trip. "Anyways, after dying in there, Knull discovered something, a warm light that granted her enough power to survive…"

"Share Energy." Vert answered without hesitating.

"Correct, we have all the reasons to believe that due to her similarities with CPU Purple Heart, the Shares confused her with her and granted her their power. It was either that or she forced herself to them since Lastation's Shares should only answer to you, Lady Noire," said Goddess gulped knowing they now had a parasite living with them. Kei would have loved to keep explaining but unfortunately, they had finally made it to the entrance.

She stopped and simply looked at the keyboard besides the broken metal door, which had a Band-Aid covering it…whoever put that in there was so getting fired for thinking they were funny.

Turning around, she discovered a lot of confused expressions towards her "Uni, could you get ahead, please?"

"Sure," the teenage Goddess opened slightly the door before closing it, soon enough some chatter could be heard from the other side but no one could understand a word of what was going on.

"Ahem," the tomboy called everyone's attention "After Knull's arrival we have been getting more visits of Klyntars who have all met death before waking up in the timespan I explained before,-"

"Okay, enough games, bitch!" Blanc's eyes turned red as she glared at Kei "I think you had enough time for storytelling and it's time to tell us your **main** point! Or else, I'll make sure to rip your throat out of your body!"

Before Noire could do something, Kei beat her to it with words.

"This world, as you know it, is starting to end. A new world, a rougher and stronger world is starting to be born as we speak. We'll have to adapt to it, the great majority of the creatures in it will be peaceful while others won't be so peaceful. We must be ready for those, we have to be ready to protect that _new_ world."

Histoire finally decided to speak up "Kei, where are you going with all of this?"

"Simple," the woman finally decided to open the door, showing the room had been clean from all the corpses and other damages Poison caused…also, it had around ten or more containers lined up in vertical position, all of them showing a Klyntar in them, all in different colors and with two white eyes (at least most of them had eyes), and Uni on her knees in front of one apparently speaking to it "you have to get you the proper equipment for this new world, and this time I'll give it for free."

The CPU Candidate turned around before smiling "They said that they'll do their best to get along with you all,"

"…" they couldn't speak a single word at what they were seeing and hearing, their minds still processing what they were watching.

"You…you want us to get fucked up by them!?" Blanc screamed in rage.

The Klyntars didn't like the way she talked but stayed in silence.

"Of course not, I wouldn't be even doing this unless a test had been done already, right Uni?"

"Yeah, though we don't know if even calling it a test…" she sweat dropped at the Oracle's idea of testing.

"Hold on…" Noire started getting rather mad "You had Uni test it out!?"

"What do you think I am? Of course not, the nation requires a CPU, even if it was a Candidate, to have some peace around." Kei defended herself deciding it was time to let them know "Let me tell you something: Knull is a being capable of chopping the head of beings big as this Basilicom and even bigger with no problem, now then, how do you think Uni managed to hold her ground against her?"

"…"

Noire's eyes widened in disbelief "You-you don't mean to tell me…"

"Yep, she meant to tell you exactly that, **sis,"** black goo started coming out of Uni's body and started enveloping her body.

Noire wanted to dearly to get involved however, she didn't find the strength to do it.

By the time the symbiosis was done, Uni's clothes were replaced with what looked to be a resembling of black military armor. The chest zone looked covered by some sort of metal, which could as well only be design, she had gotten black boots, black pants, and even a black helmet of sorts with the two white circles that one could guess were her eyes, the suit also had a white spider logo in the middle of the chest along Lastation's logo (in black) inside of it.

 **"** **Now we feel at our maximum,"** she spoke with a high tone of security while waiting for the public to react to her new appearance.

"…Kei, what in the hell happened to Uni?" Noire was still having troubles to accept reality.

 **"** **What happened to** ** _me_** **? simple, I bonded with my best friend and now we are Lastation's Agent Venom!"** she finished her own presentation while a part of her mask opened to show half of her real face and half of Venom's regular face before joining back into the regular mask.

"Exactly, Uni bonded with the Venom symbiote who fought against Knull and landed in the same place she did, and now Uni can lift 10tons at her worst, and a maximum of 50tons at her best, she has knowledge of martial arts and use of all sort of guns. She has become Lastation's best weapon and all in just her human form." Kei explained with a smirk knowing they would ask her more things than before, but, she wasn't in the mood of answering them. "Uni, Venom: **_Agent_** **_Venom_** _._ Let's let them meet their new soulmates, shall we?

 **"** **Of course!"** Agent Venom took out a button from her hammerspace and pushed it, opening all the tubes and letting the Klyntars move freely.

Reactions were different.

5PB tried to escape the room only for Agent Venom to web up the entrance, and instead of falling or giving up, she started kicking it while screaming.

Cave tried to protect her best friend by placing herself in front of her and taking out a pair of scissors.

Falcom reacted similarly by summoning her dragon slayer sword.

Compa, IF, Histoire and Vert stayed still as their bodies couldn't move.

Blanc and God Eater stayed still too, but because she wanted to trust in what they were told.

And Noire…she simply stood forward wanting to be the first one.

The reaction from the symbiotes was also variated: Some of them were actually trying to get closer, others looked nervous (don't ask how), and some others weren't even paying attention.

After a moment, a black Klyntar got near Noire and looked at her for a moment before deciding to attach to her leg and start covering her…after a moment her skin was covered in a suit similar to Uni's but rather than looking like an armor it was just like if it as her skin, her hair didn't change the most minimum, her hands got claws and so did her feet, and her face seemed to have a sort of whitish grey mask with red eyes in it and a big mouth with an equally big tongue, a spider logo on her chest and of course her nation's logo inside the spider.

 **"…** **Oh my goodness, I-I have it in control!"** she spoke in surprise while looking at the new her.

Kei smiled honestly "You had some nice luck. That was one of the strongest ones in here…guess that your CPU name will be changed to **Black Heart 2099.** "

Noire didn't understand why "2099" yet, but a part of her wanted to know, **"Let's get along partner,"** she felt the Klyntar happy of being accepted, it was so happy it even undid the mask just to lick her face as a dog does. "H-hey, stop doing it~" Noire started giggling at the kindness her Symbiote gave her.

After seeing Noire doing it, everyone, some against their will, started letting the Symbiotes decide their new host.

Agent Venom and Kei could only smile, for tomorrow would be the beginning of the hunt for both Poison and Massacre.

And today would also be the beginning of what would be called: **Symbiote Dimension.**

* * *

 **Unknown time and place:**

 **Neptune's POV**

* * *

 _W-Where am I?_

 _I-I was…fighting, right?_

 _Yes! CFW Magic now I remember…!_

 _But, where am I?_

 _This place looks so red…too red for it to be the Graveyard._

 _And my body…it feels restrained, why!?_

"Neptune…"

 _A voice? Yes, and I recognize it!_

"Nepgear, is that you?" _I ask with whatever strength I have left, from my voice's tone I must have gone back to my human form._

"Yes sis, it's me!"

 _That's so magnificent, it must mean she managed to escape or something like that, as expected of the little sister of the protagonist!_

 _…_ _But, where is she?_

 _All I see is red._

"Sis-…No, Neptune, there's something I always to tell you,"

 _Nepu!_

 _That voice tone, oh dear Neppers, it's finally happening, I knew it would happen eventually…now then, how do I explain it to her without making her hate me._

"Neptune…I, I love you!"

 _I sigh, thinking of a way out of this talk only to find none_ "Jr. listen, I love you too, you are my baby sis and all, how could I not love you?" _I decide to play the idiot._

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant it as…I love you as a woman! I want to be more than your sister!"

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Normally, I wouldn't care a lot if this happened to someone._

 _Sure, if it's love then it's love._

 _But, I simply don't feel absolutely fine with this._

 _I could try to take her on a date, sure, and then she'll realize that for starters I don't see her in that way, if I did then I would accept this with no problem._

 _Problem is that I'm kinda interested in Noire but, I don't think that workaholic has noticed yet._

 _…_ _Okay, I'm making her wait a lot, am I not?_

"…Nepgear, listen, I find it wonderful you see me like that, but, I'm not really, eh, you aren't really my type, yeah that's it!"

 _There, I finally spill it out. Oh man, now I'm going to have to comfort her for a while, won't I?_

"…What are you talking about? You **do** love me in that way, just remember that one time you caught me taking a shower and couldn't take your eyes off my body."

"Jr., we both know that the one who entered the shower was you when I was-…eh? Weird, I remembered it being you the one staring at me, but, now I remember doing that instead of you…"

 _What the NEP!? I remembered it being the other way around but…it had been me all this time?_

 _Also, why does it feel like I have something in my ear?_

"Neptune, more evidence that you love me was that one time I caught you sniffing my hair when I almost fall asleep after that gaming session,"

"I'm sorry, but this time it was definitely-…me?" _Okay, seriously, I remembered it being me the one getting assaulted by Jr. but now I remember how I caught a smell of her freshly, sweet smelling-NO! In what am I thinking!?_

 _Sure, I have no problem with incest but that doesn't mean I see my cute loving squishy and sexy_ _ **big**_ _ **sister**_ _like that!_

 _…_

 _Eh?_

 _Hold on…_

"Onee-Chan, why do I have memories of me doing paperwork when I'm just a CPU Candidate?"

"Those aren't memories; those are just Nightmares you had,"

"Really?"

"Really."

 _…_ _Something, something isn't right…_

 _I…those nightmares felt too real._

 _No-they were nightmares, I remember now._

 _Why couldn't I do it before?_

 _Man, Iffy would hit me for it…_

 _…_

 _Iffy and Compa…wait, WAIT A MOMENT!_

"Onee-Chan, I-I can't remember how we met Iffy and Compa!"

"Who?"

"You know, our best friends!"

"…Oh, I think I know what you're talking about!" _Finally, man, Onee-Chan can be a little too easily distracted from time to time_ "Neptune, have you forgotten they are your imaginary friends?"

"…" _Uh?_

 _Why is Onee-Chan saying that!?_

 _Can't she remember all the times we…!_

 _We…!_

 _We…_

 _We…?_

 _Wait…I do remember, I was barely three weeks old when Big Sis went to fight in the Console War and to not stay alone I created them, IF and Compa, my imaginary friends._

 _Man, now I feel like an idiot._

 _Even Histoire has told me about how I must accept how they aren't real._

"Say…my cute little sister?"

 _I hear Onee-Chan calling me._

"Yes?"

 _I wonder what happens now._

"What was your name? I kinda…forgot it, actually, I just like how you introduce yourself."

 _My name, that's so simple, but if Onee-Chan is asking for it I'll gladly tell her!_

"I am the Great Neptune Kasady!"

"Good, good, and mine?"

"You are The Magnificent Nepgear Kasady!"

 _I still find it weird that even as CPUs we have last names but who cares?_

 _We have amazing names!_

"Neptune…I've been meaning to ask you something…"

 _Why does she sound nervous, no, better, why don't I sound nervous I mean, I'm still in this red space with no knowledge of what is it and I still feel something in my_ _ **two**_ _ears._

"…Do you wish to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course I want-

"Not as sister…but, as my wife."

 _Why the question if the answer is obvious!?_

"Of course I want to!"

 _There are tears running through our eyes, tears of happiness._

 _…_

 _"_ _Our"?_

 _No, forget it, we don't care what's going on, finally, after so much time, Onee- no, Nepgear is finally asking us to marry her!_

 _We're so happy!_

"Neptune, stretch your hand a little over to my voice, please."

 _We comply with her petition and immediately feel a small cut being made in our hand…it doesn't hurt but, there's like something entering._

"Don't be scared of it, just let it all in, embrace it, let it do whatever it wants, and when you wake up, I'll make you the happiest woman alive."

"Nepgear, We "Sob" We're already the happiest woman alive!"

"Neptune…sleep, I promise that when you wake up, you'll feel like in Celestia, like in Heaven,"

"Sure thing…hehehe, are we going to adopt children?"

"Yeah,"

"Lots of them?"

"Yeah,"

"Can we name them like you?"

"Sure, why not?"

 _We're so happy, there's still a weird feeling…no, just accept it._

 _Nepgear said that sleeping helped and we believe in her!_

 _We close our eyes letting the red vanish and be replaced with black._

"Good night, I love you… **Poison."**

 **"…** **And I love you too, Massacre."**

* * *

 **Back to the present time:**

 **Narrator:**

* * *

Gamindustri is full of people, lots of them NPC, some of them are called Makers and then there are the Oracles and Goddesses.

There's also a girl called Linda.

She used to work for ASIC however when she was called over to the graveyard for a special mission she certainly didn't expect to find her boss dead.

She didn't expect to find out two CPUs had escaped.

And certainly, she didn't expect to encounter the demonic versions of them killing all her partners and the closest things she had to friends.

Especially Warechu…she wished she had treated him if only a bit better.

The image of how the black one ate him all in a single bite still hunted her dreams.

And when she was the last one left, covered in nothing but her clothes and blood from her partners, and the creatures got near her…she didn't expect them to let her go.

Not like she minded.

The moment she was given the "go", she ran as fast as her legs could get her.

She managed to make it all the way back to Planeptune without anyone spotting her.

The next day she watched the news about the supposed deaths of CPU Neptune and Nepgear.

 _Bullshit!_

She wanted to scream that to the four winds but she knew better than anyone that it wouldn't do her any good.

Because she would be questioned about, why she said that?

And right now, ASIC was weaker than ever, with the Goddesses free in Gamindustri, and them without any leader.

However, that didn't mean she gave up.

She just found a new job she was somehow hired for.

She would save money, a lot of money, and then she would rebuild ASIC with all the ones she knows are still alive.

And once it's done, their first mission will be to kill the two monsters who fucked it all up.

Gamindustri or the other Goddesses can wait.

They _will_ wait for their turn.

"And I'll enjoy every second of it…" she muttered making it to her apartment.

It was extremely cheap, so cheap that she didn't even pay the rent due to it being abandoned in the first place…even though electricity somehow still made it there (like Saitama in One Punch Man).

The place also sucked, it was the last thing Linda ever wanted to live in, but for the future, she had to!

Opening the door she spoke "I'm home!" she didn't know why she even did it in the first place.

It's not like someone would answer-

"Welcome back!"

Oh look, someone _did_ answer her!

…

And that voice felt perhaps too similar.

Linda turned around to leave only to find a person who wasn't there a moment ago blocking her way.

Shivers ran through all her body at seeing the face of the person, or kid for the matter.

She looked to be 14 at much, she wore a red and black hoodie decorated with a spider symbol fulling the back of her cloth, she didn't wear shorts or something like that due to the hoodie covering her girly zone, she also had tight high red socks with green stripes and two silver D-Pad clips on her hair, which was short and red colored…her pupils were also red.

…

She would recognize that face anywhere, she looked exactly like Planeptune's now gone Goddess, but with a more evil aspect.

 _…_ _No, no, no, no…_ Linda started backing away while she did something she never thought she would do in her life _…Oh, Lady Black Heart who resides in Lastation, this lost soul begs for your help!_

She joined her palms and prayed.

Never in her life did she think she would have to.

She promised to not do it in her life, and yet, here she was, doing whatever was needed in order to survive, even if it meant doing things she thought she would never do.

Anyways, 'Neptune' stared at the girl with a big grin before bursting into laughter "Hey Poison, come take a look at this idiot, she thinks that praying actually does something!"

"Ain't that just plain stupid," a second voice appeared.

Taking a look to the right, Linda found herself with Poison in her base form. "You…you are the one that ate Warechu…"

"Mhm…the rat? Oh yeah, he tasted like chicken." She started licking her lips at the memory of eating the mouse. Her next action was to push Linda into the ground and watching as she sat and placed her back on the wall.

Normally, Linda would have burst in anger rather than letting fear take over but this wasn't a normal situation.

For starters: she didn't have her weapon with her right now.

And second: even with her weapon, she'd be killed without any problem.

"Please, remain calmed, for we have no current intention of making you our meal," Poison assured with a wicked smile that only meant she was enjoying this.

"However," The voice of the who looked like Neptune made her turn to her direction only find the tongue of the monster licking her face "don't try out our patience, we get hungry whenever we're angry…hehehe."

Linda wanted to pinch herself and wake up from this nightmare but her body had already done something that would have woken her up if she was dreaming.

"Hey, look, she just pissed herself!"

Hearing the voice of the red-haired monster, the former Underling looked down to notice a wet spot had formed beneath her legs.

Tears of fear and humiliation started forming on her face.

"It's good to see you know who the ones in control around here are…" Poison knelt next to Linda and she, too, licked her face "This taste…not as good as other of your friends but not that bad either,"

"How…how did you find me?" that was the only thing Linda wasn't able to understand. She had picked the most isolated place to live, the place that was very well hidden and forgotten by almost everyone.

She couldn't understand what went wrong.

"We followed your smell,"

Poison's answer seemed to have answered her question and create new ones.

Not like they were planning on answering them anyway.

"Listen here, you Underling," she was grabbed by the chin and forced to see the eyes of the red-haired one "My name is Massacre, and the cutie next to you, is my bride Poison. We'll be living in here and during that time you will feed us with any sweets you can bring or else you can get us some fresh meat like a Horsebird, or any other _living_ animal. If you fail to get us something to eat," her fingernails were replaced with claws, which she used to make a small cut in Linda's cheek before licking the blood off her fingers "you'll become that dinner we were meant to have."

"If you tell anyone about us, we'll look for you, we'll find you…" Poison lightly bit the neck of the human next to her, more as a teasing than a threat "and we'll kill you."

"…" all Linda could do was a nod.

She was now the slave of these two.

All the plans she had for the future had been destroyed before they were even created.

Perhaps they've been there for a while only waiting for their hunger to start before appearing in front of her.

That looked reasonable.

She would have done the same.

Let her prey think they were safe, and the moment it less expected it, appear in front of it and get all the gaining she could get out of it.

"We'll be looking forward to spending the time in here, Underling, also, go outside or into the apartment beside this one for tonight and when you come back clean all the blankets. We'll get them a bit wet today if you know what I mean." Poison spoke without any shame.

Linda turned to see Poison with a shocked expression "Aren't the two of you…supposed to be-"

"Sisters? Yes, we are, now," Massacre turned her left hand into a red ax "Out."

She didn't need to be told twice, she had already left before she even realized it.

Not a second later, moanings could be heard from the other side of the door.

Linda slowly fell on her knees and started crying in silence.

For her life no longer belonged to her.

Next day arrived with a sunrise.

Massacre stood up from the couch, noticing her bride sleeping stark naked and with a satisfied face and no covers on her body, leaving her naked body to the human eye.

She would have preferred it if they had an actual bed to have done it, but they perfectly knew Linda couldn't afford them one, if she couldn't afford herself one and considering that now over half of her salary will be moved to feeding them…she didn't expect a bed in a while.

…

Wait, she could just steal one and kill any witness.

 _Stupid_. She cursed her own ignorance at the perfect plan.

It wasn't even a plan, it was just something she needed to do.

Groaning, she walked back to the couch and started cuddling beside her loved one.

…

Unlike Poison, Massacre remembered everything Carnage has gone through and all the feeling inside his head.

She knew about all of his adventures, including the real reason why his first host was so insane and why he grew to be a sociopath.

Cletus Kasady died the day he was born, he had chocked on his own umbilical cord, he went to hell, and then he came back to life thanks to Knull. He started seeing the living people as prisoners of life and so, he thought that by killing them, he was setting them free.

Carnage obviously inherited that thought as well, and so did Massacre…

However, that was when Neptune's personality entered in game.

Her fake love, implanted thanks to a brainwashing and memory alteration done by Carnage to love the Goddess next to her was what made her a more reasonable being.

She knew most of those feelings were fake, the sexual ones at least, but she didn't give it importance.

For she was born with those feelings, and she realized that accepting them and love and be loved was an easy path with a great reward.

Those feelings were greater than her thirst for blood, and greater than the desire to set others free, those feelings were even stronger than the ones the own Deity of Sin had for destroying this world, and it was those feelings the ones she used when she smashed that self-proclaimed Deity to the ground and renamed her as The Deity of Losers.

Anyways, she wouldn't allow anything to happen to her loved one.

That was her main feeling, her main order, her main reason to live.

And the day she was born she knew it…she knew Poison wouldn't survive on her own in here.

 _"_ _I can tell…you were holding back, guess you're not…entirely evil, are you?"_

The words the-wanna be a Hero spoke still resounded in her mind. She remember throwing her a bomb before she could keep talking, she still remembered the smile on her face.

Those words weren't directed towards her, they were directed to Poison.

Poison unwillingly holds back against certain people, those who didn't have means to defend themselves more specifically (Blame Nepgear for this!).

One day that would cost her the life.

And that's when Massacre's existence came in.

If the Carnage Symbiote was known for something then it was because of his extremely violent nature.

It was known for being merciless.

It was just what her loving one needed.

And she wouldn't let her down.

Massacre stood again.

A bright flash of light surrounded her naked body and after a few moments, it banished along Massacre.

In her place now stood a humanoid red creature, she looked like Purple Heart but her skin was completely red, her hair remained the same as in HDD but in red, all of her fingers were replaced with claws, her ears sharpened up and a red tail grew on her butt.

No, she didn't wear a processor unit but because she both didn't need it and the form didn't show any girly part of her as any other Symbiote does normally.

 ** _Combination between original Carnage and Red Goblin will be my look, eh_** **.**

She didn't mind.

As long as she still had Poison to love her she didn't care about what needed to be done.

Now all that was missing was a name.

Sure, she could go ahead and just use Massacre however, that was her civilian name.

Not her Supervillain name.

Yeah, they kinda needed some if they were planning on making a name to themselves.

Something cool and that made sense…

She had it.

Looking to the ceiling she grinned.

 **"** **Gamindustri, you better prepare yourself for Red Heart and Black Death."**

"Are those our new names?" Poison asked, yawning while she woke up.

 **"** **You like them?"**

The darker one stood up and walked next to her sister before planting her lips on her mouth.

Red Heart gladly returned it as she placed a hand on Poison's cheek and another on the back of her head, deepening the kiss while using her tongue to attack her lover's mouth.

The Red Heart's tongue was attacking the small tongue of her dear bride, who started hugging her seeking on cutting any distance between their bodies.

Anyone watching this would puke due to how gross it may look like.

When they separated Poison stared at her sister with puppy eyes "I love them." She finally answered.

There were many things left to do.

However, it could wait a bit.

Poison moaned, feeling a certain's someone hand grasp her naked butt and squish it while a sharp tail rubbed against her womanhood. She stared at her wife before kissing her again completely letting her do whatever she wanted, countless hours of lust is what awaited them.

The two completely unaware of the dangers the other Goddesses would soon represent to them.

A new world was starting.

And they were planning on being on the top of the food chain.

And no one would be able to stop them.

…

Or so they believe.

What do I mean by that?

Only time will tell.

Until that moment arrives: _**Beware of the Goddesses of Death: Poison the Black Death and Massacre the Red Heart.**_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I'll be honest, I'm about to fall asleep in here, so, I'll just thank the all of you who read this story.**

 **Yes, it's getting both a sequel and a prequel.**

 **When?**

 **Simple, the moment I find the motivation to do it.**

 **Right now I just went through a hella lot of stuff and I'm tired…So yeah, the moment this thing gets uploaded I'll be probably catching Zzzzzz's already…hopefully, also, congrats Rougedragon for discovering Uni's secret, though, no, it wasn't Venom's Movie Venom, it was Comic's Venom, one who died in Vol 4. #6, those who haven't read it go and do it immediately, it's one of the best comics Marvel has done and it's the best one of Venom!**

 **So, yeah, basically speaking, Uni has knowledge of all the adventures the Symbiote remembers.**

 **And now, all the ones who appeared in here have gotten a Symbiote of their own.**

 **Now, to answer some questions you may have:**

 ** _Why did Share Energy calm down Knull?_**

 **A: I took Share as the living embodiment of the world's good, so the moment it came in contact with Goddess Knull it started 'purifying' her the same way the Klyntars did to Venom back in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (I think it was the third volume one at least). However, since Knull is so powerful, like seriously incredibly OP, rather than completing the process, it placed her somewhere in the middle, a calmer version of her who easily goes from Berserk to Pacifist.**

 ** _How the hell did Lastation managed to keep the secret to itself?_**

 **A: Its Lastation, do you need me to keep me speaking?**

 ** _How is it any safer to give the good guys Symbiotes with unknown origin than letting them go alone?_**

 **A: The symbiotes have all been exposed to Share Energy the moment they were captured and by default, they were purified even when Knull wasn't fully like this.**

 ** _Is 5PB recovering her arm and Compa her vision?_**

 **A: Yes, as long as they don't mess up their relationship with their new partner, they'll generate them an artificial prosthesis of the limbs and/or organs they lost. This has been shown already with Flash when he lost both of his legs and the moment he got Venom he got new ones as long as he wanted them or as long as he remained transform.**

 ** _Why did they only spawn near Lastation?_**

 **A: Well…because Sony seems to get better along with the Spider-Man games so, as an honor and reference to it, they only spawn near Lastation and its borders.**

 ** _How come Venom of SM3 spawned in the Graveyard?_**

 **A: Plot Convenience…what? These games do that all the time! Remember Mega-tag Blanc+Neptune vs Zombies? They literally undid the Zombie virus with Share Energy, which must mean they are also immune to the Zombie Virus…you let these girls in the Marvel Zombies universe and they clean the infection in days!**

 ** _Why give those stats to Uni?_**

 **A: She's a CPU Candidate, while physically speaking she _must_ be weaker than Peter Parker, Venom increases Eddie's strength (he can normally lift 700lbs) to 70 tons at the maximum we've been shown. Now, Uni is weaker than the Eddie of the comics, physically speaking, however, considering Venom also connects itself to Share Energy he also gains a power boost. Let's say Uni can lift 300Lbs at her best, with Venom she would be able to lift 30 tons, and adding Venom to the Sharicite it increases to 50Tons.**

 ** _How powerful is Massacre/Red Heart?_**

 **A: Pretty Powerful and OP. She has all the advantages of the Carnage Symbiote which makes a regular dude like Cletus Kasady (let's say he can lift 200lbs, and yes, I say this is overestimating him) be stronger than both Spider-Man and Venom together (he can lift around 25 to 50tons if I'm correct), Plus, the strength of a CPU, Purple Heart, which should be high enough to destroy a 1km meteorite capable of destroying Gamindustri (Gamindustri is taken as the world in this case) without breaking a sweat, PLUS, the fact this is a post-Red Goblin Carnage (Immunity to both Fire and Sound)…she has all the advantages of a CPU, the powers of Carnage (and Klyntars in general), those of the Green Goblin (yes, she's going to be around throwing those bombs), and zero weakness. My Conclussion: Planet Level Character at the minimum, but, likely Small Galaxy Level Character.**

 **(Post this Character as one of Neptunia's strongest OC)**

 ** _Shouldn't both Poison and Massacre lose their connection to Share Energy?_**

 **A: Nope, they are still inside the Knull's Hive, and since she's connected to Share Energy, they can also take it from there, grant it, they run the risk of being found only if Knull is awake…something she won't be in this story or any for the sake of the world and the dimension…and the multi-dimensions.**

 ** _Do I need to read the comics?_**

 **A: If you want to, of course, but no, I'll be putting the Symbiotes in order and try to either explain their origins briefly or simply just acknowledge their existence.**

 ** _How did Poison alter Neptune's memories?_**

 **A: Symbiotes can do that. It was shown in Venom Vol. 4, damn, they can even give illnesses to their hosts!**

 ** _Why give Uni the Agent Venom look?_**

 **A: It simply fit her more…personal liking, also, in HDD she'll take the Agent of Cosmos appearance.**

 ** _What's up with the use of "I" and "We"?_**

 **A: Normal people aren't really forced to use _we_ , but Uni does it as a way of showing she and Venom are always together.**

 ** _VenomXUni?_**

 **A: Yes…what? The VenomXEddie and VenomXFlash was practically canon so why mine not!?**

 ** _How in the entire cosmos did Massare and Poison acquire girly parts?_**

 **A: They want to look like that, they look like that, they want to have them, they have them.**

 ** _Did you just put Patrick Mulligan in the story?_**

 **A: Yes…well, it was going to be any other OC but due to not enough imagination and to feed the fans with hype, I decided to give him his name and appearance…so, yeah, Spoiler…or not? _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACoughCoughCoughHAHAHACoughCoughHAHAHA_ …God, I need to stop doing that.**

 ** _Are you adding a lemon?_**

 **A: Nope.**

 **Any other question leave them in a review or PM me, since these were all the ones I could find… _till now_**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another dimension:**

"Noire, wait for me~!" a childish and sleepy voice spoke as a little girl ran through the forest of her nation.

The girl had purplish long hair and wore clothes that resembled those one could use as pajamas and a pair of slippers in bear shape, she also appeared to have around twelve years.

"Geez, this is why I told you to wait for me," the other girl, the one the first one was chasing, spoke in a scolding tone.

This one wore a really complicated dress, which made people wonder how she had the patience to put it, it consisted of a grey tank top, grey skirt with blue highlights on the pleats, in her arms she wears detached sleeves and lastly her leg wearing is blue high socks along with dark gray boots, and lastly her hair was long and black in twin tails and her eyes were red, she looked to be on her 17's.

The shorter girl finally caught up with the older one "…Buuut 'Pant' I wanted to come with you," Goddammit does she speak slowly!

"And I'm telling you to not do it! …It's not like I want your help or anything," she blushed speaking those words, letting everyone know she was a Tsundere (someone who hides their real feeling with violence).

"Noire…" whatever words the shorter girl wanted to speak died the moment she looked above.

Noire stared at her, only, friend "Plutia, what are you doing?"

Plutia's face started acquiring a confused tone "Noire…how do I say this?"

"With your mouth." The black-haired suggested in a sarcastic way.

"…Um…there's something falling from the sky!" even her examining sounded lazy!

"Something falling from the sky?" Noire repeated before sighing and taking a serious stance, almost like the one of a mother towards her child, who had just been delivered to her doorstep by the police no less, "Plutia…I know that you are now a Goddess, and so you are ageless now…but, that isn't an excuse to drink or use weird substances,"

"Noooo, it's not like that, you dummy…!"

"Plutia, why else would you be spacing out most of the time? Actually, once we arrive, I'll be taking a look in your room, make sure there's nothing-"

"Noire, you need to move!" Plutia finally let out those words "Because, if you don't…and considering the trajectory…"

"…" at this point, Noire was starting to get angry "Plutia, for the last time, there is NOTHING that could be falling from the sky and conveniently land on me!"

The moment she finished her sentence, a white substance fell on her head and started surrounding her entire body.

"MHM!?" Noire tried to scream and take it off, but she couldn't.

Slowly, the goo started all over her.

Plutia didn't know what to do.

It was the very first time she had seen something like what was attacking Noire…

And yet, she was paralyzed; her body was processing what was happening.

It took her ten full seconds gaining the courage to move to help her friend.

It was too late.

"Noire, I'll help-"

Before she could finish, the goo appeared to have disappeared and instead, Noire stood there wearing an outfit so different it almost felt…weird.

She had acquired a white suit, with looks of being a military sort of armor which looked ridiculously similar to the one a certain Candidate was wearing in Hyperdimension but with the black and white colors swapped.

Plutia was amazed by the suit her friend wore now.

Her mouth was opened, and her mind thinking about what to say.

…

Noire, on the other hand, felt an amazing increase in strength, speed, agility, durability, and suddenly her mind was filled with martial arts knowledge!

She could now even be perhaps a danger to Plutia in her HDD.

…However, another part of her felt…simply too different from the rest of herself.

The helmet undid itself, letting the world see Noire's head and face.

Plutia ran to her friend's side with a great smile due to her being alright.

Saying Plutia was confused at seeing Noire's tears stained cheeks would be correct.

Tears just started dropping from her eyes, one after another and they didn't stop.

It became so much she simply dropped to the ground.

"Noire, are you alright?" Plutia asked, unaware of the feelings of the black-haired girl.

After a while, Noire finally stopped crying and finally stood up.

She wiped her cheeks and her suit disappeared inside her, giving her back her normal clothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about!"

Plutia was scared.

Noire, her Noire, the one she has always been a friend of, was smiling.

And not just a regular smile of hers.

This one felt, looked, so real and unlike her.

The Tsundere(?) suddenly stood up and embraced her friend, who got red at this unexpected act "I'm so glad to have you as my friend, I won't let anything happen to you,"

"…" Plutia understood nothing. It wasn't new, in fact, I think I just said that and I'll say it a million more times if needed. She didn't understand this 180-degree change…but, she wasn't going to fight it.

She quickly returned the embrace and smiled "me too Noire, me too."

They let go of each other after a while and Noire took Plutia to Planeptune.

She had originally gone to the forest to look for a certain item.

One that could turn humans into CPUs, and with that item, Noire would finally be a Goddess who helps those who need it!

However, she just realized how much she would neglect her best friend.

Plutia was also a person that needed to be taken care of.

And Noire saw it.

She would become a Goddess, but not alone, she would achieve the transformation on her own and then, she would ask Plutia for advice while also giving her as much advice of her own as possible.

It was going to result in giving unnecessary steps in somethings.

But, it was fine.

For life was too short, even CPUs would die one day, on battle or due to a really strange and powerful illness.

Noire just realized that.

And so, she was going to learn from it.

 _…I'm not letting you turn into this world's Flash Thompson._ Noire thought as she saw the Symbiote's memories of his previous and only host.

How he started out as a bully due to home abuse from his father, how he made up with his now best friend Peter Parker, how he joined the military and lost both legs in combat, how he was given the Venom Symbiote, how he became his nation's main Agent, how he joined the Guardians of the Galaxy and became an Agent of Cosmos.

…

And she also saw how he lost Venom back on Earth, how he created his Anti-Venom by accident…and how he died in combat doing the right thing.

…

She wasn't going to let Plutia die.

She was going to protect her with her everything.

Once Noire becomes a Goddess and finds her Nation, she'll make a peace treatment with Planeptune where both of them give their backs to the other in desperate times.

Noire now knew how precious life was, after seeing Flash's life she learned how much of importance it was to spend it with the people you love.

And Noire would chase for her goals while following that example, the one of the normal dude who did the right thing until his last day and protecting his friends at the cost of his life.

 _Buddy, I know you are technically brain dead, since always, but…let's get along._ Noire mentally called her Symbiote, the Agent-Anti-Venom, as she kept talking to Plutia…she swore she felt how he called her back, though, it was most likely just a trick her mind was playing on her.

From that day onwards, things started to change with Noire, things that would lead to unexpected and never thought scenarios!

…

But, that's a story for another time.

Because right now, Noire was planning on taking Plutia for something to eat and then play games with her, they could start working tomorrow.

She first wanted to make Plutia happy and show her how much of a friend she has been to her.

Planeptune can wait.

Noire's future Nation can wait.

For today Noire would be something she had never been.

A normal girl with her best friend!

* * *

 **AN2:**

 **…Yeah, I love post-credit sequences.**

 **Now, now, since Neptune won't be making it to Ultradimension I said: "Why the hell not let them join the fun?" and so, the idea of Agent-Anti-Venom-Noire came in mind.**

 **Originally Plutia was supposed to get the original Anti-Venom but, it would have been too much for a single chapter.**

 **Any questions you may have: PM me or Review.**

 **And as always:**

 **Shadic Out**

 **:)**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Massacre and Poison will be back**


End file.
